


Todo Lo Que Soy

by Shelyria



Series: Todo Lo Que Soy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad People, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chaos, Dark Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Lemon, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Monsters, Necromancer Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Size Kink, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale, Wizards, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelyria/pseuds/Shelyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras lo acontecido en Irlanda, Stiles se enfrasca en una nueva empresa, que de nuevo tiene como objetivo la venganza.</p><p>Persiguiendo a los miembros del círculo, su obsesión le llevara de nuevo al lugar que dio origen a lo que él es hoy en día. Beacon Hills. </p><p>Mientras tanto, su antigua manada no solo tendrá que enfrentarse de nuevo a la amenaza de la magia, sino también al sentimiento de duda que se despertara con una visita inesperada.</p><p>La batalla final ha comenzado y tanto Stiles como Derek deberán comprobar que es más fuerte, si el lazo que los une o las fuerzas que los separan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenido A Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> por fin ha llegado la tercera temporada de mi fic. ^^ siento la tardanza. 
> 
> un abrazo ;9

** **

 

** 5 días después de los acontecimientos en Irlanda **

 

La noche acababa de aparecer tras ocultarse el sol, cuando ellos llegaron…

Como borrones oscuros, tres sombras se desplazaban por el aire hasta aterrizar en el suelo del bosque, adoptando su verdadera forma.

Tres figuras encapuchadas, que, posicionándose en formación triangular, revisaban la zona en silencio.

-          ¿estamos seguros de que fue aquí? – Cedric se quitó la capucha al igual que Lia, para mirar en dirección a Bryan, que seguía en silencio, dándoles la espalda.

-          Esta es la posición. – aseguró la mujer – aquí fue donde Stilinski obtuvo sus primeros poderes. El templo a Dhamel.

-          Esto no es ningún templo – susurró el rubio – es solo un trozo de bosque…

-          Fue aquí – la voz, ahora gruesa y pastosa de Bryan les hizo volverse para mirarle. La capucha seguía en su sitio, pero ahora su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara metálica con una expresión cruel grabada en ella. – solo que ya no queda nada… - el sonido tras el metal parecía mucho más grave y despreciativo – ahora solo queda lo que veis… tierra viva, aunque apenas, y sin una pizca de magia en ella - Lia fue a decir algo pero el brujo la interrumpió tras suspirar – ¿a qué distancia estamos de la zona cívica del pueblo?

-          A unos tres kilómetros – aseguró Cedric.

-          Cerraremos el cerco pues. – el brujo comenzó a girarse, pero el sonido de una rama partiéndose le hizo detenerse, mientras Lia y Cedric se posicionaban a su lado - parece que tenemos compañía…

Tras los arbustos más alejados, varias personas comenzaron a emerger.

-          ¿hola? – una mujer entrada en años y de origen asiático les miraba con recelo mientras, otras diez personas que estaban a su espalda, mantenían la guardia. - ¿se han perdido?

-          ¿Lia? – preguntó Bryan a lo que la chica dejó brillar sus ojos en un perturbador color blanco, provocando que los otros dieran un paso atrás, con los ojos en ámbar, a excepción de la mujer asiática que los tenia carmesí. – vaya, vaya…, licántropos ¿eh?

-          ¿Cómo lo…? – preguntó confusa la alpha antes de mirar con desconfianza hacia Bryan. - ¿Quiénes sois? – gruñó con las garras fuera, al igual que sus betas.

-          ¿manada hale? – preguntó Cedric con calma en su voz - ¿Derek hale? – espetó con disgusto mientras registraba cada rostro.

La licantropa lo miró sin entender, al igual que el resto de su manada.

-          Estos no son. – aseguro Lia.

-          ¿estás segura? – ante la pregunta del enmascarado, Lia asintió con seguridad – bien…, bueno…, matadlos.

 

*******************

 

**_“DR. Connors, por favor acuda a la UCI; DR. Connors, por favor acuda a la UCI”_ **

 

El megáfono despertó de la neblina en la que había caído Lydia mientras ella y el sheriff esperaban en la centralita del hospital a Melissa, la cual aparecía justo en ese momento haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. Los adultos comenzaron a hablar de sus temas mientras Lydia luchaba por controlarse, por dominar su poder y sus ganas de gritar. Su mente solo parecía centrase en las últimas expiraciones o las paradas cardiorrespiratorias registradas por las máquinas.

-          Es aquí, Habitación 280. – oyó que decía Melissa a la vez que el sheriff le ponía una mano en el hombro. – es un buen paciente, aunque un poco pesado con la pedida del alta y reacio a los baños con esponja.

Parrish sonrió al ver entrar a su jefe y al oír a Melissa, quien le sonrió ante la broma.

-          No me quejaría si fuera usted quien lo hiciera, enfermera McCall – la mujer se sonrojó mientras que el sheriff se aclaró la garganta.

-          Ayudante… -bufó el mayor mientras la enfermera agachó la cabeza para sonreír y se despidió. En ese momento el rubio cayó en la presencia de la Banshee. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, el sheriff se explicó – Lydia es una buena amiga y quería venir expresamente a agradecerte que nos ayudaras con lo del accidente y…

-          Y preguntarte ¿qué tal te encontrabas? – saltó la pelirroja, dando alarde de su seguridad. El rubio sonrió.

-          Me encuentro mucho mejor, muchísimas gracias. – el ayudante se recostó en la cama mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua del vaso sobre la mesa.

 La verdad fuera dicha, su aspecto era impecable, parecía que estuviera allí para alguna clase de fotografía publicitaria, en lugar de haber sufrido un traumatismo grave y un zarpazo muy feo en el costado derecho. – los médicos me han dicho que debió haber un error con las placas y las resonancias que me hicieron cuando llegué, porque cuando me desperté y me las repitieron, no había ningún daño.

El sheriff sonrió palmeando el hombro del joven – me alegro Jordan, sería una pesadilla tener que buscar a otro que hiciera todo lo que tú haces. – ambos rieron por la broma mientras Lydia comenzó a sentir sus dedos hormiguear.

-          Ha sido una suerte, ¿verdad Lydia? – no hubo respuesta - ¿Lydia? – la chica le miró, había vuelto a quedarse en blanco. – ¿estás bien? – la pelirroja asintió tragando saliva y volviendo su vista al ayudante.

-          Es… sin duda una suerte si… - dijo la chica.

-          ¿tú crees? – espetó el rubio con una mirada seria – yo también lo había pensado, hasta que vi esto. – se abrió la bata dejando al descubierto su parte superior, ocultando su inferior con la manta.

Su pecho, estaba marcado de músculos lisos y duros. Un pecho amplio y uniforme.

 ** _“espera… ¿uniforme?”_** – Lydia abrió la boca mirando hacia el lado derecho del descubierto tórax. La cicatriz del arañazo que Derek le propino para apartarlo, había desaparecido.

-          Esa, es la misma mirada que puso la enfermera McCall cuando vio que la herida abierta que traía,se había curado. – señaló el rubio con una mirada de sospecha – recuerdo trazos de lo sucedido. El coche volcado, sacar al sheriff, una chica muy rara y una especie de masa enorme – levantó los brazos con una mueca extraña que duro apenas un segundo - y negra, golpeándome y abriéndome el costado antes de despertar en el hospital.

-          Chico… - comenzó el sheriff, pero Parrish levantó la mano mientras volvía a atarse la bata.

-          Entiendo que no me lo contara, entiendo que quisiera protegerme, pero no me quiera tratar de loco, cuando es obvio que tanto usted – dijo apuntando con el dedo - como esta chica, mi enfermera y dios sabe quién más, están al tanto. - ninguno dijo nada - No quiere hablar ahora, lo entiendo, solo le pido que no me lo oculte…, por favor.

Tanto Lydia como John no supieron que responder. Jordan encendió la tele y les despidió con la cabeza.

-          Por cierto, jefe, me dan el alta mañana, y no, no quiero tomarme unos días libres. – el sheriff fue a hablar, pero se le adelantó de nuevo el más joven - Me presentaré a trabajar señor.

Lydia guardó silencio al salir de la habitación seguida por el sheriff, quien cerró la puerta.

-          ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó el hombre, más pálido que cuando estaba en coma.

-          Hay que contárselo… - el sheriff la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero pronto se explicó. – se ha curado del arañazo y del golpe en la cabeza de forma más que milagrosa, debemos contárselo; no porque nos haya descubierto, sino porque está claro que no es un simple humano…

El hombre iba a seguir preguntándole cuando fue interrumpido por una disputa a pleno grito. Ambos corrieron hacia la zona de espera, donde dos chicos se gritaban y señalaban, enzarzados en una acalorada disputa. Uno vestido normal y el otro con gorra y gafas como si se trataran de alguna clase de celebridad que ocultase su identidad.

Aiden y Jackson.

-          ¡no me lo puedo creer! – Lydia se acercó junto al sheriff para separarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. - ¡nos habéis seguido!

La gente comenzaba a mirar con recelo en su dirección al igual que el guardia de seguridad que retrocedió al ver al sheriff.

-          Llevemos esto a la calle donde no molestéis a nadie. – arrastrando a los dos chicos, se metió en un ascensor y pulsó para bajar.

-          ¿se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros dos? – se quejó Lydia. – estamos en un hospital.

-          Yo te seguía porque soy tu novio y quería hablar contigo – gimió Aiden antes de girarse a mirar a Jackson – el imbécil este me ha seguido. – el sheriff agarró a Jackson antes de que golpeara a Aiden.

-          Aiden cariño…, no ayudas – señaló Lydia con una sonrisa molesta.

-          Dile al pelo paja que como no se calle le meto un puñetazo en la cara. – gruñó Jackson, el cual se quitaba las gafas de sol, a la vez que el ascensor se abría.

El sheriff volvió a arrástralos hacia el parking donde los soltó junto al coche patrulla.

-          ¿Por qué no te largas por ahí con tu amiguito Danny, eh? – escupió Aiden.

-          Eso lo haría si no fuera porque esta todo el día con tu hermano, cosa que por cierto tampoco me gusta. Ninguno de vosotros sois buenos para ellos.

-          Ah ¿y tú sí? – gimió Aiden con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-          ¡SI! – gritó Jackson haciendo brillar sus ojos, a la vez que Aiden dejó salir sus colmillos.

-          ¡Bueno ya está bien! – gritó Lydia llevándose las manos al pelo – me tenéis harta con vuestras discusiones. Tú – señaló a Jackson – siento que te llamara y te arrastrara hasta aquí ¿vale? Pero estoy con Aiden. – Jackson mostró apariencia herida mientras que la sonrisa del gemelo desapareció en cuanto Lydia lo señaló – y tú, puede que estemos juntos, pero no eres mi dueño, ni mi perro guardián, te pedí que me dejaras esta noche porque tenía que hacer unas cosas, y no confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme – Aiden fue a decir algo pero lo calló – si no confías en mí, tal vez no debamos estar juntos.

Jackson se tragó una risa cuando Aiden se giró furioso hacia él.

-          Esto es culpa tuya… - ambos chicos parecían dispuestos a saltar a los puños cuando el sheriff los agarró de nuevo de las camisetas.

-          ¡ya vale! – les gritó con un zarandeo. – ¿hace falta que llame a Scott o a Derek?

Ambos chicos se soltaron apartándose con brusquedad mientras se atacaban con la mirada.

-          Me muero de miedo… - soltó Jackson al sheriff.

-          ¿disculpa…? – dijo el sheriff con expresión incrédula.

-          Llame a Scott si quiere, no creo que pueda hacer mucho, salvo ponernos cara la pared. Y si quiere, pruebe con Derek, seguro que él no le coge ni el teléfono…

-          Jackson… - empezó Lydia.

-          No. sabes que tengo razón. Puede que Derek ya no est **é** como loco por salir de esta jodida ciudad, pero no es igual que antes, no entrena con nosotros, no habla en las reuniones de la manada, es como si no estuviera. – exclamó a voz en grito con indignación - Y Scott…, por dios, - suspiró exasperado -  que es de McCall de quien hablamos.

-          Joder tío, ¿por qué no te largas de la ciudad? – soltó Aiden – ya no hay cúpula, puedes largarte cuando quieras, en lugar de joder a todo el mundo e ir escondiéndote por ahí para que no te reconozca nadie – dijo señalando a la gorra y a las gafas del rubio.

-          Puede que lo haga… - se giró a mirar a Lydia pero no dijo nada, se puso las gafas, aun siendo noche cerrada y se marchó.

-          Te has pasado Aiden. – apuntó la pelirroja.

-          Que se joda… - el pelirrojo la miró aunque no sonrió cuando vio la mirada que le echaba la chica - ¿Qué?

-          Hablaremos de esto luego – se giró al ver al sheriff – siento esto sheriff.

-          No te preocupes, Lydia – el hombre tenía una mirada preocupada – oye, lo que ha dicho de Derek…

-          Derek, está bien… - la chica no sonaba muy convencida. – solo está un tanto distante. – su mirada se perdió en el suelo, estaba claro que el alpha estaba algo más que solo distante. – buenas noches, sheriff – dijo de pronto sonriente, agarrando la mano de su novio.

-          Buenas noches. - aunque juraría que no le oyeron, pues el hombre ahora caminaba hacia su coche, sumido en sus pensamientos, demasiado ensimismado como para saber si había articulado las palabras o solo se lo había imaginado.

 

**********************************

 

**_“Knock, knock, knock”_ **

Era la tercera vez que llamaban a su puerta. Esta vez la voz de su madre le preguntaba que si iba a salir a cenar con ellos, o si necesitaba algo.

Sí. Desde hacía ya casi 11 meses. Derek necesitaba algo, Necesitaba… a alguien.

No contestó, solo permaneció a oscuras con la mirada fija en su mano, la cual, cuando se esforzaba lo suficiente, cambiaba a una enorme garra, cubierta de pelo, de un tamaño muy superior al resto de su cuerpo.

Sabía que podría extenderlo al resto de su ser. Convertirse de nuevo, en el monstruo de aquella noche. Lo sabía, pero Derek temía acabar desapareciendo de nuevo.

 ** _“¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto?”_** – La garra volvió a cambiar – **_“¿Qué soy?”_**

Recordaba la voz de Stiles, oírle llorar y esa luz…

**_“no fue un sueño, no fue mi imaginación, él está vivo. El volverá”_ **

Derek sabía que estaba teniendo una mala noche, y sabía perfectamente cuál era el remedio para ella.

 

*******************************

 

-          Lamento que te hayas tenido que quedar hoy hasta tarde, Scott. – Deaton terminaba de suturar la pata de un perro herido sobre la mesa, mientras Scott le ayudaba con el material. – vale, ya está.

-          No se preocupe, es mi trabajo **,** al fin y al cabo. – sonrió el moreno mientras agarraba al animal para llevarlo a su jaula. – además, hoy mi madre tiene turno de noche y Allison está con sus padres.

-          Supongo que últimamente el hecho de que seas el alpha te tiene bastante ajetreado. – susurró el mayor. El chico asintió, aunque no dijo nada. - ¿algo te preocupa?

-          Yo…, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien…, sé que Derek ha pasado por mucho, por eso me estoy intentando encargar yo, pero tengo miedo de destrozar esta manada. – el hombre lo miró con los brazos cruzados mientras Scott comenzaba a quitarle el dolor a un perro de otra jaula. – no quiero fallarles… - el hombre asintió y se giró a ordenar su mesa.

-          ¿Cómo lo lleva Victoria? –preguntó el druida. El chico en cambio parecía feliz por el cambio de tema.

-          Mejor de lo esperado, la verdad; lo sucedido durante lo de la cúpula, las unió bastante a Allison y a ella, creo que sus ganas de vivir con su hija y Chris han superado al código que impuso su familia. Creo que ahora están felices.

-          ¿Y Lydia?

-          Ella es una roca, no conozco a nadie con esa fuerza, ha descubierto mucho de sí misma y ha sufrido mucho este año, pero aun así, se ha mantenido en pie, enfrentándose a lo que uno creería imbatible.

-          ¿sigue con su triángulo amoroso? – preguntó sonriente su jefe.

-          Sí – Scott río bajito – Jackson sigue detrás de ella, aunque apenas se relaciona con la manada, lo he intentado, pero creo que a él le preocupan otras cosas y no incluye el sentimiento de unión, aun así, sabe que puede contar con nosotros.

-          ¿y los gemelos?

-          Se han acoplado bien, fueron cruciales cuando la cúpula, y han demostrado ser de confianza, Aiden esta con Lydia y la trata bien, mientras que Ethan está con Danny intentando llevar la doble vida de humano y lobo.

-          Ya veo… ¿y los otros?

-          Erika y Boyd están mejor que nunca, estos días de calma les han servido para relajarse, incluso juraría haber visto a Boyd sonreír. Isaac, está bien también, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos e incluso me ha pedido ayuda para superar su miedo a los espacios cerrados.

-          ¿en serio? ¿y cómo lo lleva?

-          Muy bien **,** la verdad, nos ha estado costando, empezamos hace tres días y ya parece poder aguantar 10 minutos en un armario.

-          Eso está muy bien. Asegúrate de felicitarle de mi parte y no dudes en pedir mi ayuda. ¿Qué me dices de los Hale?

-          Cora sigue como siempre aunque ahora se junta bastante con Erika, mientras que Laura y Peter sigue igual, aunque parecen haber pasado de matar a simplemente, herirse de gravedad – se encogió de hombros con una mueca, no muy seguro de si era muy buen progreso. – Talia es un caso aparte.

-          ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curioso el druida.

-          ¿has visto a esa mujer? Aunque sea una beta, parece inadecuado tratarla como tal, destila poder por todas partes la verdad, además… me intimida un poco. - el druida se tragó su risa y miró a Scott con conocimiento.

-          Tranquilo Scott, Talia siempre ha sido así, pero no debes preocuparte, puede que nunca se comporte como una beta, pero sin duda te aceptara como un alpha. – el moreno asintió no muy convencido pero sonriente.

-          Ya bueno, ella no me preocupa en realidad.

-          ¿Derek? – el moreno asintió. – no debes preocuparte Scott, todo acabarásolucionándose, Derek solo necesita tiempo.

-          Yo creo que no es tiempo lo que necesita exactamente. – soltó para sí,apenado.

-          ¿le echas de menos? – preguntó el druida a lo que el alpha asintió apartando la mirada para acercarse a la mesa del centro. – eso es porque lo quieres. – el otro volvió a asentir - Scott…, me dices que no sabes si sabrás llevar esta manada, pero pareces no darte cuenta de que ya lo haces. – el joven lo miró sin comprender – te he preguntado por todos ellos y has sabido responderme, sabes que le pasa a cada uno, eso, solo lo puede hacer un buen alpha. ¿Qué digo? No bueno, sino uno excepcional. Ese eres tú, Scott. – el aludido se sonrojó.

-          Pe…pero yo solo lo sé porque… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

-          Porque los quieres. ¿verdad? – el lobo le miró un poco rojo y asintió con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por el druida - Nunca se debe menospreciar el amor, Scott, no conozco fuerza mayor. – el lobo asintió pensando en Allison – el poder reside en las personas, pero el amor es aún más poderoso, porque actúa sobre ellas, uno puede ser muy fuerte, pero es lo que ese uno ama, lo que le hace ir en una dirección u otra. Tú amas a tu manada, y por eso lucharás, por ella, al igual que ellos lo harán por ti.

El silencio se extendió en la clínica cuando la campana de la entrada sonó.

-          Huele a lobo – dijo Scott de pronto poniéndose delante del druida mientras iban a mirar – y a sangre…

En la entrada, una mujer asiática ya entrada en años, con una mano tapándose una herida del muslo, mientras un reguero de sangre le caía de la frente sobre el ojo izquierdo les miraba, acompañada por cinco individuos con distintos grados de heridas y con aspecto deplorable: un hombre, una mujer, un chico joven alto y musculoso con otro hombre en brazos, inconsciente, y una chica bajita y rubia.

-          ¿Satomi? – oyó a Alan decir desde atrás suya a la mujer alpha que tenía una expresión abatida.

-          A…a…lan Ayudan… - su voz se cortó un segundo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

 

**********************

 

El coche circulaba en silencio por la carretera mientras su corazón se aceleraba. En el retrovisor, colgado, ondulaba un colgante con una libélula.

 

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (recuerdo)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

-          **_Esto es tuyo. – dijo Stiles a la chica cuando iba a marcharse._**

**_Entre sollozos que intento ahogar, la joven le miró y llevándose las manos a la prominente tripa le dijo._ **

-          **_Quédatelo…- volvió a sorber por la nariz -  él lo habría querido así…_**

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

**_“más de 10 meses…”_ **

 

 

La carretera tenía bosque a ambos lados mientras la luz que la iluminaba provenía básicamente de la luna, y de las farolas que cada 200 metros aparecían en el trayecto.

Cuando divisó las luces de las casas a lo lejos, paró el coche poco a poco, hasta ponerse bajo la luz de una farola desde la cual tenían una panorámica de la ciudad por la noche.

Abriendo la puerta del piloto con calma, salió y miró hacia delante.

 ** _“he vuelto” –_** delante de Stiles, a un lado junto a una de las farolas, el cartel de **“BIENVENIDO A BEACON HILLS”** , parecía devolverle la mirada.

 

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (recuerdo)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

-          **_Me voy._**

-          **_Espera… - la chica salió detrás de él tras haberle dado el colgante. Bajo la lluvia en el jardín delantero, el agua les ocultaba de oídos curiosos – no puedes irte._**

-          **_Tengo que encontrarles, tengo que hacerles pagar. Sé a dónde van. – su mirada se dirigió a la barriga de la chica de forma inconsciente. – adiós._**

-          **_Por favor, espera – sollozó. – hay cosas que necesito saber._**

-          **_Volveré._**

-          **_No, no lo harás. – gritó la chica poniéndose delante de él. – sé que no lo harás. No eres el primero que se ha marchado prometiéndomelo. Por favor._**

-          **_Lo siento – se apartó, provocando que la mujer callera sobre sus manos y rodillas en la hierba, empapándose y llorando._**

**_Stiles sintió algo quebrarse en su interior._ **

**_Se agachó junto a ella._ **

-          **_Debes entrar ahora. – la chica no reaccionó - Eres humana, enfermaras._**

-          **_Llévame contigo… - el silencio se extendió un segundo, siendo la lluvia todo lo que se oía._**

-          **_¿Qué has dicho? – Stiles creía que debía haber oído mal._**

-          **_Llévame contigo. – la mirada que le dirigió la chica fue una mezcla de súplica y lamento._**

-          **_No… - comenzó a levantarse intentando ayudarla. – no puedo, yo…_**

-          **_No puedes venir aquí y decirme esto. – le gritó entre lágrimas. – no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí…, no puedo…, ya no…_**

**_Stiles solo la miró._ **

-          **_No tengo familia, ni a donde ir… - volvió la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba la hierba. – solo me queda mi bebe – se llevó las manos hacia la tripa - no me pidas que me quede aquí sola sin saber qué es lo que le pasó o que es lo que va a ocurrir con los que mataron a mi…, a mi...,  por favor… - su voz se rompía entre ahogos de llanto. – por favor…, te lo suplico…, por favor…._**

 

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

La puerta del copiloto se abrió de pronto, deteniendo los pensamientos de Stiles para centrarse en el presente.

Lily salió del coche con cara de recién despertada, mientras se frotaba con una mano la barriga cubierta por su blusa, y con la otra los ojos, aun rojos de haber llorado durante tres días.

-          ¿Cómo se siente volver? – preguntó la chica de pronto con voz cansada. Stiles no respondió. no conocía la respuesta.

-          ¿Cómo has dormido? – le preguntó el nigromante.

-          Muy bien **,** gracias. – la joven sonrió de forma tímida mientras miraba hacia las luces de la ciudad y el cartel. – ¿be-a-con Hills? Me gusta…, Parece un buen lugar para vivir.

-          Lo es – asintió el castaño sin apartar la mirada de las luces a lo lejos. – o al menos **,** lo era…


	2. El olor de casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hace su primera entrada en la ciudad una hora después de haber llegado. mientras tanto, la manada comienza a denotar que vuelve a haber actividad a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaaaaaaaa, por favor no dudeis en dejar un kudos o un comment, para saber que os parece ;)

**_“tú y yo somos iguales”_ **

 

**_“Somos oscuros”_ **

 

 

**_“Nuestra naturaleza es la traición”_ **

 

**_“¡¡¡¡una masacre. Los ha descuartizado a todos!!!!”_ **

 

**_“vamos a hacernos con el control… las demás razas obedecerán. Caerán”_ **

 

**_“el Nemeton…”_ **

 

**_“Únete a nosotros…”_ **

 

**_“serás mío Stiles…, mío”_ **

 

**_“yo voy a luchar… yo voy a ayudarte…”_ **

 

**_“¡acabad con él!”_ **

 

**_“¡Ian corre!”_ **

 

**_“¡Stiles!”_ **

 

 

**_“mío”_ **

 

**_“el Nemeton”_ **

 

 ** _“tienes que volver a casa…” –_** Stiles se despertó. Lo hizo sin sobresaltos, se sintió extraño, juraría poder oír aun esa voz – **_“…a casa…” –_** su voz…

 

**_“Ian”_ **

 

Se frotó los ojos mientras se levantaba del sillón; intentando  recordar, cuando de pronto se abrió la entrada y todo recobró sentido.

 

Habían parado en el motel de carretera que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y pidieron una habitación. Lily, cargada con dos bolsas de cartón, cerró la puerta detrás suya mientras le dirigía una mirada sonriente.

 

-          ¿Dónde has ido? – preguntó Stiles al ver que había salido de la habitación sin avisarle.

-          Hola a ti también – le sonrió mientras comenzaba a vaciar el contenido de las bolsas sobre la mesa junto a la entrada.

-          No deberías haber salido, no conoces este sitio. ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? ¿y si hubiera pasado algo? Y otra cosa, ¿por qué cargas peso? en tu estado…

-          Stiles. – le cortó la chica con una dulce sonrisa– tranquilo. aun es de noche, llegamos hace menos de una hora. – Stiles fue a replicar pero la chica le interrumpió de nuevo – estabas muy cansado de conducir así que caíste rendido en cuanto te convencí para que te sentaras. – río como recordándolo, aunque Stiles no le veía gracia alguna – además, tenía hambre y no quise despertarte. – la chica señaló con el pulgar a su espalda, en dirección a la puerta, mientras terminaba de vaciar las bolsas. – hay una especie de gasolinera con tienda de comestibles incorporada junto al motel. Así que tranquilo, que no he ido muy lejos.

 

El castaño ya se había levantado y había comenzado a ayudarla con las bolsas, guardando su contenido. La habitación tenía dos camas, una mesita con dos sillas, un sillón bastante cómodo, en el que Stiles había caído casi inconsciente, una pequeña televisión anclada a la pared y una especie de zona, similar a una cocina, con despensas vacías, mini nevera y hornillo eléctrico.

 

Al nigromante no paraba de sorprenderle todo lo que cabía en esos 5 metros cuadrados. Por no hablar de la estrecha puerta que llevaba a un más estrecho baño, con la alcachofa de la ducha apuntando sobre el retrete.

 

 

-          ¿Qué te apetece cenar? – preguntó la chica mientras revisaba las cajas de comida instantánea. - ¿pollo con patatas o arroz tres delicias con salsa teriyaki? No tenemos microondas, pero estoy segura de que si ponemos el horno a baja potencia, servirá.

 

Sintiendo una ligera nausea, el chico negó con la cabeza mientras recogía su chaleco de cuero con capucha.

 

-          Cena tú. Y no le abras a nadie que no sea yo. Es más…, echa el cerrojo. – se dirigió a la puerta ignorando las claras quejas de la chica.

-          Llevas dos días sin apenas dormir y comer. Acabamos de llegar, aun es de noche… – Stiles se detuvo pero no se giró.

-          Tranquila. no tardare mucho. – abrió la puerta pero no salió - ¿llevas la pulsera anti-pánico que te di?

 

La chica en vez de contestar levanto su muñeca; en ella, una lisa y plateada banda metálica con una piedra negra entallada, brillaba por su elegancia.

 

-          No te la quites. – dijo mirando de la joya a los ojos de la chica - Úsala ante cualquier atisbo de peligro. – y con eso salió al parking.

 

 ** _“este motel…”_** – los recuerdos de este lugar asaltaron a Stiles mientras se acercaba al coche de Lily. Recuerdos de una noche en la que, lleno de rencor, liberó el conjuro del miedo para atacar a sus amigos. Una noche que jamás podría olvidar…

 

La noche en la que se despidió de Scott antes de sumirse en las sombras.

 

La noche en la que ansiando el poder, cometió su primer asesinato, aun cuando Jennifer se lo merecía.

 

La noche en la que decidió abandonar su humanidad al absorber todo ese poder.

 

La última noche que pasó con Derek…

 

Stiles tuvo que pararse para apretar los puños. La mera mención de ese nombre, aunque fuera en su cabeza, le provocaba escalofríos, mientras que los recuerdos, como los de aquella noche, estremecían todo su ser.

 

**_“si solo con pensar en él me siento así…, que Dhamel me ayude. No sé cómo voy a poder mirarle. Como voy a poder mirarlos a todos...”_ **

 

 Se acercó al vehículo, abriéndolo con lentitud, para coger el colgante del retrovisor; Poniéndoselo en el cuello, miró hacia las luces de la ciudad, que brillaban a cierta distancia por la carretera.

 

 ** _“Tal vez no pueda”_** – pensó antes de emprender la marcha hacia la inhóspita noche de Beacon Hills.

 

**********************

 

Hacía rato que había oído la puerta del loft cerrarse, cuando Derek decidió salir de la habitación.

Bajando la escalera de caracol, con la mirada puesta en la noche tras la ventana, el alpha se sorprendió cuando vio que el salón no estaba despejado.

Tanto Isaac, como Cora, le miraban, al igual que Boyd y Erika, los cuales dejaron de besarse en el sofá para clavar sus ojos en él.

 

-          ¿Qué hacéis aun despiertos? – preguntó de forma un tanto brusca, sin detenerse, dirigiéndose hacia el sillón, junto al ocupado sofá, en el que se encontraba su chaqueta.

-          Hola a ti también – saludó Erika. Derek decidió ignorarla.

-          Creí haber oído la puerta. – sentenció poniéndose la cazadora de cuero.

 

Con ese leve gesto y aporte de información, trató de dar por finalizada cualquier conversación. Derek tenía prisa y no esperaba encontrarse con nadie.

 

-          Mama y Laura han ido con Peter a la veterinaria – le informó Cora, mientras se le acercaba con gesto dudoso. - ¿vas a salir? – Derek asintió. – Derek… ¿va todo bien?

 

El moreno volvió a asentir, sin mirarla, mientras revisaba sus bolsillos buscando algo.

 

-          ¿Por qué han ido a la veterinaria? – preguntó mientras se palpaba frustrado en todos lados. Cora rodó los ojos mientras se giraba y se acercaba a la mesa para después volver con las llaves del camaro en la mano.

-          No nos lo han dicho. – aclaró Boyd mientras Derek agarraba el llavero.

-          Pero tampoco debe ser algo importante. – añadió Erika. – nos habrían llevado a todos ¿No? – la duda apareció en el rostro de todos ellos.

-          ¿Si tú supieras al…? - Cora comenzó en voz baja pero se detuvo de golpe.

 

Todos bajaron la cabeza y Derek no necesitaba preguntar que estaban pensando, lo sabía.

 

**_“Derek no sabe nada. Derek no estaba…, Derek hace mucho que no esta”_ **

 

El moreno lo meditó por un segundo, miraba a sus betas y lo sabía; les falló; Les dio de lado.

 

 Aun sentía que lo hacía…

 

Odiaba la sensación de dejar todo el peso de la manada sobre  Scott, sobre su madre…

 

 ** _“No. Se acabó”_** – Derek  guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y apretó las manos en puños.

 

-          No os acostéis tarde, mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

-          Ya lo sabem… - Erika comenzó a responder cuando se quedó de piedra para mirar al mayor - ¿has dicho tenemos?

-          ¿Vas a entrenar con nosotros? – preguntó Isaac algo confuso, aunque emocionado. Derek apretó los labios y dio un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-          Eso es… genial. Derek… - empezó incrédula pero con una sonrisa, Cora.

-          Debo irme – sentenció antes de girarse y salir por la puerta, prácticamente, con prisa.

 

Ver esas miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa, a la par que alegría solo le confirmaron lo que ya pensaba…, les había fallado. – **_“como le falle a él” –_** abrió la puerta del camaro con brusquedad mientras se hacía una promesa, sin perder de vista sus manos, ahora humanas contra el volante.

 

**_“nunca más”_ **

****

******************

 

Deaton estaba terminando de coser la herida sobre la ceja de Satomi mientras esta seguía con cara de absoluto asombro sin apartar la mirada de Talia.

 

-          Sigo sin poder creerme que de verdad estés aquí. – susurró la asiática por cuarta o quinta vez desde que habían llegado los Hale. – quiero decir…, oí rumores pero…

-          estoy aquí, amiga mía. – sonrió la morena pasando junto a Scott para coger las manos de la alpha – en carne y hueso.

 

La asiática apretó su agarre con una sonrisa.

 

Scott se hizo a un lado, acercándose a donde estaba Deaton, para darles algo de intimidad a las mujeres.

 

-          ¿amigas? – dijo Scott.

-          Lo eran. Y seguramente lo seguirán siendo. – declaró el druida mientras revisaba las constantes del hombre con mayores daños. – este beta tiene una terrible conmoción cerebral. Necesitará descansar toda la noche. – miro a Satomi – pero mañana se encontrara perfectamente.

 

Los otros betas seguían sentados, ya atendidos y vendados, como Satomi pidió (antes, incluso, de que la pudieran ayudar a ella) Laura se acercaba cada poco rato, ofreciéndoles agua.

 

-          Parece una buena alpha. – dijo Scott mirando a la mujer que seguía hablando con Talia.

-          Es una buena alpha – saltó Peter poniéndose a su lado mientras daba énfasis al “es” - y una de las más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida. – lo que la mirada del ex alpha denotaba estaba claro. Duda - ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado? ¿y el resto de su manada?

-          Muertos. - dijo una voz grave desde la entrada. 

 

Chris y Allison entraban con caras serias. Los betas se agazaparon más, mientras la conversación entre Satomi y Talia se detenía.

 

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Laura mientras ponía el hombro sobre la beta herida más joven con intención de tranquilizarla.

-          Yo les llame – saltó Scott – Satomi nos informó del lugar del ataque. Y de sus otros betas. – explicó mirando a Peter – les pedí que revisaran la zona.

 

El silencio se extendió en la consulta como un manto frió.

 

-          Lo lamento mucho – dijo Chris hacia la alpha. – pero encontramos los cadáveres de los cinco betas restantes. - La loba cerró los ojos asintiendo, mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas. – los hemos traído – ante esto la mujer lució sorprendida –supuse que querríais para ellos un final mejor que yacer en mitad de la nada. Los pusimos en la furgoneta.

 

La alpha asintió sin poder demostrar suficiente gratitud.

 

-          Gracias. Cazador. – dijo la mujer mientras se esforzaba en hablar. Por su parte, Argent agachó la cabeza.

-          Satomi – el druida esperó a que le mirara para seguir -  sé que no es un buen momento, pero me gustaría pedirte permiso para revisar los cadáveres. – la mujer le miró sin comprender. – cuando llegasteis aquí vuestras heridas estaban casi curadas. Una visión más detallada de las heridas podría darnos una idea de que os atacó.

-          Por eso quieres ver los cadáveres. Buscas heridas que no se hayan podido curar… – dijo Talia mientras asentía en comprensión. Luego se giró hacia la alpha – la decisión es tuya, Satomi.

 

Todos miraron hacia la mujer que comenzó a frotarse la frente con un gesto de dolor.

 

-          Comprendo lo que quieres decir Alan, pero debes comprender que esa gente, era mi familia. – la expresión dolida de la mujer era innegable – mi manada y yo deseamos darles cremación y orar porque sus almas alcancen el nirvana…

-          Lo comprendo – asintió el veterinario – pondré a tu disposición la incineradora. Aun así, te pido que lo recapacites. Solo me llevaría unos minutos examinar sus cuerpos.

-          Que lo haga… - la beta que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca, les miró con el rostro plagado de lágrimas. – mi marido…, mi… Tom. – tragó el nudo de su garganta - Esta entre esos cuerpos… - miró a la alpha. – ellos no merecían este exterminio Satomi. – la apelada asintió mientras la beta volvió a agachar la cabeza, totalmente agotada. – Tom lo habría querido así.

-          Adelante entonces…, aunque lo que descubrirás será poco diferente de lo que ya te conté antes…

-          ¿antes? – Peter miró ceñudo del druida a la mujer. - ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

 

Tanto los cazadores como los lobos recién llegados notaron la tensión que apareció de golpe sobre Scott y Deaton.

 

-          ¿Y bien…? – insistió Peter.

-          Satomi – el druida dio un paso adelante – ahora que estamos todos. Por favor, cuéntales a los demás lo que nos has contado a Scott y a mí.

 

Tanto los Argent como los Hale se posicionaron cerca de la mujer, quien miró del druida al resto. Luego, con un gesto de dolor se irguió en su asiento.

 

-          No sé muy bien cómo fue que ocurrió, pero estábamos en la antigua zona del bosque junto al rio, a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando una de mis betas escuchó algo desde detrás de unos matorrales. – sus ojos miraban al vacío, perdidos en sus recuerdos – tres… individuos, 2 hombres y una mujer, creo…, – dijo como si le costara – con túnicas negras, estaban ahí en mitad de la nada. – los lobos se miraron entre si y a los Argent – pensábamos que eran personas que se habían perdido, pero entonces comenzaron a brillarles las manos y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, ellos... – la mujer se detuvo de golpe, cerrando los ojos por el horror.

-          ¿has dicho que les brillaban las manos? – preguntó Laura confundida.

-          Magia – apuntó Scott con la tez seria, dándole voz al pensamiento de los presentes.

 

Todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando de Deaton a Scott, el cual, ahora, agachaba la mirada.

 

-          ¿Te dijeron que buscaban? – preguntó Chris, al ver que nadie tenía la intención de decir nada. - ¿Por qué os atacaban?

La alpha le miró, y luego de nuevo al druida.

-          Ellos… – comenzó, como si le costara decirlo - ellos dijeron un nombre.

 

La loba se detuvo, mirando al suelo, pero para nadie paso desapercibido la mirada de reojo que le echo a Talia.

 

-          Satomi… - la ex alpha se acercó más a ella. - ¿a quién buscaban? – preguntó, ya más seria y preocupada.

-          A tu hijo – sentenció la mayor. – buscaban a Derek, Talia.

 

La mayor de los Hale miró a su amiga mientras sentía un escalofrió por la espalda, cuando el beta joven y musculoso habló.

 

-          No solo a él. – todos se giraron a verle - No solo preguntaron por ese tal Derek…

-          Brett… - la mirada de Satomi lucia preocupada mientras que la del beta se nubló por el recuerdo.

-          Os buscan a todos… - su mirada vagó por los rostros frente a él, hasta detenerse en Scott - buscan a la manada entera.

 

*******************

 

**_“tic, tac, tic, tac”_ **

 

El segundero del reloj de pared, era el único sonido que había en la casa Stilinski, cuando Stiles se apareció en mitad del recibidor.

No había nadie en la casa.

El coche de su padre no estaba en la entrada; tampoco podía sentir ninguna presencia en su interior, por lo que decidió dar el paso y aparecerse dentro de ella.

Encendiendo las luces y mirando a su alrededor podía decir que nada había cambiado. La decoración y distribución eran la misma.

Dando un paso hacia el salón, paseó entre los sofás, mirando lo limpio que se encontraba todo.

Se alegraba.

Había tardado casi quince minutos en decidirse a entrar, por miedo a lo que podría encontrarse una vez dentro. Pero aquí estaba, mirando una vitrina en la que, aparte de vajilla, se podían ver fotografías enmarcadas.

 

Una foto de la primera vez que fueron de pesca sus padres y él. Fue un día feliz. Lo podía ver en las caras sonrientes.

 

Otra foto, esta vez de él con su madre, tras una función del colegio. Su padre tomó esta foto.

En ella, salía un niño muy pequeño con su disfraz de árbol, llorando en brazos de su madre porque no le dejaban salir en la obra. – **_“lo siento. Pero se mueve mucho para hacer de árbol”_** – antes odiaba el recuerdo, pero ahora podía ver porque su padre hizo esta foto, su madre le abrazó y delante de las demás familias se levantó y gritó a los cuatro vientos que se iba con el mejor árbol del mundo a tomar una rica hamburguesa y después al parque de atracciones.

Stiles sonrió al ver a su madre. Ya no había lastima al contemplarla. Ahora sabía que ella estaba ahí. Siempre lo estaría.

 

La última foto en la que se fijo, le hizo casi reír; la tomó Scott, en una de las muchas barbacoas que celebraron con los McCall, poco antes de que sus vidas dieran un cambio de 180 grados hacia lo paranormal. En ella, su padre luchaba por comerse un pedazo grasiento de carne roja a la parrilla mientras Stiles, se lo intentaba arrebatar, con un brócoli en la otra mano.

 

 ** _“Lo que me recuerda…”_** – aligerando el paso, salió del comedor para dirigirse a la cocina. Dentro, no quedaba ningún plato por fregar, todo estaba limpio, como el resto de la casa.

Pero no era la vajilla su objetivo.

Yendo directo hacia la nevera, la abrió de un tirón.

 ** _“premio”_** – sonrió de mala manera mientras inspeccionaba la comida.

Si es que así se le podía llamar.

 

-          Justo como me imagine. – comenzó a ver la carne, hamburguesas preparadas metidas aun en las cajas. Patatas fritas congeladas. Carne frita, carne rebozada para freír, fideos instantáneos… - ni una sola verdura. – susurró sorprendido.

 

Girándose hacia la despensa, se sorprendió al no encontrar un alijo de azúcar y aperitivos altos en grasas.

 

-          Muy bien sheriff… - se giró de nuevo hacia la nevera y comenzó a meter en una bolsa de basura todo lo que era considerado _“no apto para el corazón de John Stilinski”_ al final, solo quedaron huevos, leche, un rábano que había encontrado casi escondido al final del todo y alguna que otra carne sana como pechugas de pollo y pavo.

 

Cerrando la bolsa, la hizo desaparecer en una cortina de humo. – **_“chao productos tapona arterias”_**

Suspirando, se frotó el cuello, rozando sin querer con los dedos la cadena de su colgante.

Cayó de su nube en un instante, al recordar el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a Beacon Hills.

Stiles había venido con una misión muy clara. Pero no pudo evitar hacer un alto, volver justamente aquí, a la que fue su casa. Necesitaba saber si él estaba bien. Si cabría la posibilidad de verlo en la distancia. Pero todo indicaba que tenía turno de noche.

Resignándose, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba y girar a la izquierda, vio el cuarto de su padre. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que pudo ver la cama hecha y el armario abierto.

 

 ** _“aun se lo sigue dejando abierto”_** – pensó mientras se acercaba a mirar sus camisas.

 

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

 

Todo estaba en su lugar.

 

Incluso el olor.

 

El castaño inspiró con fuerza al captar el olor de su padre en la ropa. - ** _“¿Cuántas veces de niño me dormí con este olor?”_**

Por precaución, Stiles no desprendía olor. Necesitaba disfrutar de la clandestinidad tanto como fuera posible, lo que lo hacía difícil al estar en una ciudad llena de licántropos capaces de seguirle el rastro.

Por eso conjuró el medallón de la libélula; Mientras lo llevara puesto, su olor, su esencia, quedarían imperceptibles; Sin posibilidad de ser captado.

 

No como ese olor…

 

El olor de su padre…, el olor de casa…

 

Justo cuando notó su mirada turbia, supo que acabaría llorando, por lo que se apartó y cerró el armario.

Volviendo hacia atrás, pero girando a la derecha, lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su cuarto.

 

 ** _“supongo que es más fácil así; en lugar de ver mi habitación vacía todos los días”_** – la abrió despacio y miró su interior.

 

 ** _“no ha cambiado nada”_** – sonrió mirando su ordenador, su cama, sus posters, todo tal cual lo dejó.

 

Se acercó a su escritorio. Sus deberes seguían donde los había dejado, esparcidos y medio sacados de su mochila, su foto con Scott en el entrenamiento de lacrosse, varios cd´s.

Memorias de una antigua vida que cuesta creer que fuera real ahora.

Mirando a su alrededor, su mente vagó - **_“vaya…, no he estado en este cuarto desde…”_**

El recuerdo golpeó tanto su ingle como su corazón. Imágenes de una pasión ardiente y brutal, en la que fue reclamado.

Reclamado por Derek.

Su cara se puso roja mientras instintivamente se tocaba el tatuaje de reclamo en su hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Todavía, si se concentraba, podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su rudeza…

Sus vaqueros comenzaron a sentirse muy apretados en cierta zona, mientras miraba de la puerta a la pared, del escritorio al suelo y finalmente a la cama; rememorando cada segundo de su primera vez, junto al vigoroso hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos en cada momento que no lo hacia la sed de venganza.

 

 ** _“Derek…”_** –  los flashbacks de memoria le hicieron suspirar hasta que volvió a tocar el collar por casualidad. **_– “no. No puedo. No debo”_**

 

Y con eso, le dio un último vistazo a su cuarto antes de desvanecerse en humo, marchándose a hacer lo que de verdad había venido a hacer.

 

 

 

Por desgracia, Stiles, jamás iba a ser consciente de que solo 1 minuto después de que se marchara, la ventana de su cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar a un muy cansado alpha, en busca del único remedio contra una mala noche.

Dormir rodeado por su olor favorito en el mundo.

 

*******************

 

-          Entonces… ¿lo haremos aquí? – preguntó Jessie desde su posición, en la que veía, al igual que el resto, a Bryan mirar al edificio en ruinas a su alrededor.

 

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que el enmascarado diera su opinión.

 

-          ¿Bryan? Mi amor… -  Lia dio un paso hacia delante - ¿Qué dices? ¿empezamos ya?

 

El rubio se giró para mirar a cada uno de ellos, a través de su máscara.

 

-          Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer… - pronunció con su distorsionada y desagradable voz - que dé comienzo el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo y comment? :)


	3. Verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la verdad puede ser única, irrefutable e incluso dolorosa; pero no hay nada mas liberador que ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento el retraso, ya sabeis el trabajo y todo. XD os informo que de momento las cosas van despacio, pensad que stiles tantea el terreno en la ciudad y que pronto empezara lo movidito y el froti-froti Jejejeje

El sol de la mañana entraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación del motel, alumbrando a la mesa donde Stiles y Lily, comían en calma.

La chica no salía de su sorpresa, ante ella no había ni una de las cosas que había comprado ayer tarde en la tienda de comestibles; ahora la mesa se hallaba llena de frutas frescas y de aspecto muy apetecible, acompañados de un revuelto de tortilla, pan tostado, jamón, mantequilla y toda clase de mermeladas y zumos. Por no hablar de la repostería, donde los croissants y otras dulces delicias parecían llamarla a gritos.

 

-          No es que me queje. Te lo aseguro. – comenzó, diciendo lo último casi en un susurro cuando le echó un ojo a un bollo de crema especialmente apetitoso – pero todo esto… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-          De la tienda. – comentó el castaño mientras continuaba pelando una manzana – come.

-          Pero, si has vuelto hace un rato… – continuó la otra mientras miraba el reloj de pared – y apenas han abierto aun los supermercados.

-          No te preocupes por eso. Come. – ante la esquividad, Lily alzó la ceja confusa mientras poco a poco todo comenzó a encajar.

-          ¡oh dios mío! Lo has robado – acusó mirándole de soslayo, mientras que el nigromante apenas se inmutaba.

-          No es robar si no te pillan. – soltó sonriente mientras se metía un trozo de fruta en la boca. – las cámaras de las tiendas simplemente se apagaron y yo decidí entrar y coger algunas cosas.

-          Si no pagaste por ellas, se llama robar. Además… – al ver la poca preocupación en el rostro del castaño decidió rendirse y seguir comiendo -Teníamos comida.

-          ¿llamas a eso que trajiste ayer comida? – dijo señalando con el cubierto hacia un envase de arroz chino y pollo precocinado. – tienes suerte de que ayer te dejara comerlo. En tu estado debes comer sano.

-          ¿La repostería es sana? – comentó con una mueca divertida.

-          Si no la quieres, tienes fruta y más cosas. – soltó el castaño sabiendo muy bien cuál sería la respuesta de la otra.

-          No, da igual déjalo. No he dicho nada. – le sonrió bajito metiéndose un trozo de tartaleta de crema en la boca.

-          Además…, Siempre es mejor que las cosas precocinadas o la comida basura.

-          Te sorprendería cuanta comida basura he metido en este cuerpo desde que supe que estaba embarazada. – Stiles la miró horrorizado justo antes de enderezarse.

-          Pues se acabó. A partir de ahora comerás pescado, verduras, frutas y todas las vitaminas y alimentos de los que me pueda informar.

-          Ni muerta voy a renunciar a la pizza. – sentenció con tono amenazante la rubia mientras que Stiles estrechaba los ojos con claras intenciones de debatir, pero desistiendo en el último momento.

-          Como quieras, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de discutir ahora mismo. Estoy agotado.

-          No me extraña. Apenas has dormido nada en días. – apuntó más preocupada esta vez – y creo que esa manzana es lo más consistente que te he visto comer hasta ahora.

-          He estado ocupado. – resopló mientras miraba su fruta.

-          Eso imaginé… ¿averiguaste algo? – preguntó curiosa, a lo que Stiles suspiró y se acomodó en su silla.

-          Revise las zonas de las afueras, los puntos clave de la ciudad, busque indicios de energía mística, por si alguien había usado magia recientemente, pero nada. – su voz al igual que su mirada se fue perdiendo mientras meditaba. – es como si no estuvieran aquí.

-          A lo mejor no están. – puntualizó la rubia mientras se lamia del pulgar un poco de azúcar glas.

-          Están aquí. – su mirada se tornó oscura y aun cuando la joven sabía que no iba dirigida hacia ella, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió – lo sé. Solo se han escondido.

Agachando la mirada se sirvió mas zumo mientras repasaba todo lo que Stiles le había estado contando en su viaje hasta aquí.

-          ¿Y qué hay de ese ne…nemorion, netemon? – preguntó chasqueando los dedos sin saber muy bien cuál era la palabra.

-          ¿el Nemeton? – la interrumpió divertido.

-          Eso. – señaló Lily con una sonrisa – ¿no era eso lo que buscaban? – Stiles asintió pero en su mirada se veía la misma decepción de antes.

-          Me acerque. Lo revise. Pero no había nada. Ni una mísera señal. De todos modos no entiendo que podía querer Ivana de él. El Nemeton quedó prácticamente drenado cuando lo utilice para absorber el poder de Jennifer. No sirve de nada ahora mismo, es solo un tocón viejo.

 

Lily lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

 

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó el brujo al ver su confusión.

-          Sabía que el Nemeton era una especie de árbol mágico por lo que me dijiste, pero el resto…, Nop, lo siento, me perdí algunos capítulos. – el nigromante negó con la cabeza.

-          Dejémoslo en que mate a una mujer mala sobre ese árbol, para convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

 

**_“O lo que fui”_ **

 

-          Vaya…, algún día deberías contarme la historia entera. – dijo con una cara de absoluto asombro – y bueno ¿ya has decidido que vamos a hacer?

-          Lo que **“Voy”** a hacer – le corrigió, ignorando la mueca de la chica – lo principal será localizarlos, por lo que comenzare a hacer incursiones a la ciudad, intentando dar con ellos.

-          Pero… ¿y si te reconocen?

-          Luchare. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera más que obvio. – acabare con ellos antes de que puedan escapar.

-          ¿Y si no son ellos los que te ven primero? – puntualizó la chica.

Stiles sintió que se le retorcía el estómago. - **_“La manada”_** \- Si, había contado con ello también.

-          No habrá problema. – los ojos de la humana se abrieron junto a una sonrisa.

-          ¿vas a hablar con ellos? ¿con tu derrick? – al castaño casi se le sale el café por la nariz al oír ese nombre.

-          Derek, Lily, su nombre es… Derek – soltó tras contener el aliento.

-          Eso. Tu lobo alpha. ¿Qué vas a decirle? Debes ir espectacular al reencuentro. ¿Qué llevaras puesto?

-          Un disfraz.

-          Ummm- la cara de la chica no tuvo precio - si a vosotros os va ese rollo por mi perfecto, pero creo que primero deberíais hablar. – Stiles conto hasta tres mientras se masajeaba las sienes, agradecido de no haber estado tragando café en ese momento.

-          Llevare un disfraz mientras patrullo por la ciudad, Lily – dijo sonrojado ante la imagen que le había provocado su comentario – no voy a hablar con ellos. Debemos permanecer en el anonimato, cuanto menos sepa nadie que estamos aquí, más posibilidades tendré de pillar al círculo con la guardia baja. El disfraz solo será por seguridad.

-          Pe…pero…, tus amigos llevan meses sin saber de ti. – exclamó indignada – con  Ian… -su voz se cortó a la vez que los hombros del castaño se tensaron con el recuerdo -  cuando él se marchó, yo casi me volví loca.

-          ¿casi? – preguntó con ironía, intentando cambiar de tema.

-          JA JA, muy gracioso, - gimió con sorna la otra -  pero no me quieras liar, que estamos hablando de ti Stiles.

-          Yo no tengo tiempo Lily. – aunque su voz era plana y sincera, para la chica sonaba a mentira – ellos están mejor sin mí. Esto debe suceder sin que ellos se percaten de mi presencia.

-          No puedes ir tras el círculo mientras te escondes de tu pasado Stiles. – la tristeza cubría las palabras de la humana – no puedes luchar solo esta batalla.

 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. La comida, hacía rato olvidada.

 

-          No me queda otra. – sentenció.

-          Son tus amigos Stiles…

-          Tranquila, no pienso darles de lado. Necesito saber si ellos saben algo.

 

 ** _“necesito saber que están bien”_** – empujando ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente, se prometió averiguar más tarde de donde había salido.

 

-          ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo sin acercarte a ellos? ¿usaras ese disfraz? ¿te vas a infiltrar?

-          No. Me temo que la manada es demasiado cerrada, como para confiar en un desconocido. Tendré que ingeniármelas. Tal vez simplemente acudir al que tenga las respuestas que necesito y sacárselas. – dijo con una mirada maliciosa en el filo de su cuchillo.

 

Lily juraría haber oído los engranajes de la mente de Stiles ponerse a maquinar.

 

-          Podría acompañarte – intentó la muchacha.

-          No. Lily.

-          Pero ¿por qué? creo que deberías replanteártelo. Yo puedo ayudar, tal vez distraerlos o atraerlos a una trampa.

-          Lily…

-          Ellos son seis y tú eres uno, no deberías enfrentarte a ellos tu solo, nosotros juntos podemos…

-          ¡NO! Lily. soy yo quien cuida de ti. Tú eres humana. Te podrían herir o peor. Matar. A ti y al bebe. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-          ¡Sabes que no! – chilló enfadada.

-          Pues entonces déjame esto a mí.

-          ¡Bien! – espetó la chica con molestia mientras masticaba de forma exagerada.

-          ¡bien! – imitó el otro.

 

Un silencio repentino inundó la habitación mientras seguían comiendo. Un silencio que a diferencia de ser incomodo, acabó rompiéndose gracias a la relajada risa que se le escapó a la humana, hasta que poco a poco se detuvo aun cuando su sonrisa permanecía, pero sin llegar a sus ojos ahora cubiertos de nostalgia.

 

-          Ahora entiendo que vio él en ti. – esto pilló con la guardia baja a Stiles, quien recordó de pronto con quien hablaba y la forma en la que le había hablado.

-          Lo siento… mucho. Yo no… - comenzó no sabiendo muy bien que decir. – no quise levantarte la voz.

-          Tranquilo. – le sonrió de lado, desconcertando al nigromante – solo quieres protegerme. A mí y al bebe. – su mano vagó hacia su barriga en una caricia - De los malos, de este cruel mundo, hasta creo que intentas protegernos de ti mismo. – Stiles agachó la cabeza – esa testarudez, esa forma de pensar…, de actuar. - su mirada vago por el otro hasta que susurró lo último como si fuera algo que acabara de ver encajar - eso es lo que él vio en ti.

 

**_“Ian”_ **

 

-          ¿Qué es lo que vio? – preguntó confuso.

-          Te lo diré…, cuando seas mayor. – le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo mientras bebía su zumo.  

 

Stiles bufó mientras le pegaba un sorbo a su café, negando con la cabeza. – Sí. Ya. Anda… – le hizo un gesto a las tostadas - come.

 

*****************

 

Bajando las escaleras mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, tras una noche de descanso; Derek no fue consciente de la puerta al abrirse delante suya.

 

-          Buenos días Derek – le saludó el sheriff mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. - ¿has pasado buena noche?

 

El moreno se tensó al ver al hombre a escasos metros de distancia.

 

-          Bu…buenos días sheriff. – susurró con la mirada gacha.

-          Por dios hijo. – exclamó el mayor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el cinturón policial. – creo que a estas alturas ya te has ganado el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre.

 

Derek asintió, terminando de descender por las escaleras  en dirección a la puerta.

 

-          Sabes… - la voz del sheriff detuvo los pies del alpha justo cuando iba a salir de la casa. – me gustaría que, si no es mucha molestia, te quedaras a desayunar y tengamos una charla. – Derek se quedó estático un segundo, justo antes de tomar una inspiración y cerrar la puerta.

-          Por supuesto. – asintió sin girarse, un tanto nervioso.

-          Bien – la mano del hombre chocó de forma amigable con su hombro un par de veces antes de que se girara en dirección al salón. Viendo que ya no tenía elección, Derek le siguió.

 

Viéndose un poco cansado, el sheriff se sentó en una de las sillas apoyando sus codos en la mesa e indicándole al más joven que tomara asiento enfrente.

 

-          Ha sido una noche muy larga – suspiró el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos recostándose en el respaldo.

-          Tal vez debería marcharme – anunció Derek al ver el estado de agotamiento del hombre.

-          No te preocupes por eso Derek. Estoy cansado, pero también estoy acostumbrado a estarlo. – le explicó sonriente mientras abría los ojos. – además, quería hablar contigo, y para eso me sobran energías.

 

Asintiendo en silencio, el alpha se dejó caer en la silla, prestando especial atención al florero de sobremesa que se interponía entre ambos.

 

-          Antes te pregunte si habías pasado buena noche…

-          Lamento eso, señor. – le interrumpió Derek. – es solo…

-          Tranquilo Derek.  – le calmó el hombre – no me molesta que vengas a dormir a su habitación. Además – sonrió el hombre – ambos sabemos que no es ni la primera ni la última vez.

 

Imágenes de situaciones similares, en las que había acabado durmiendo en esa casa, abordaron a Derek. Recuerdos de noches sin calma, que terminaban siendo de puro descanso en cuanto entraba entre las cuatro paredes del dormitorio de Stiles.

 

-          Solo me preocupo por ti. – Derek miró al hombre, sin comprender - no sé si estas mejor ahora que todo ha acabado, o si en realidad estas peor. Has pasado por mucho en estos 10 meses y no me puedo ni imaginar que…

-          Todo está bien… - le interrumpió el mas joven.

-          ¿de verdad? – Derek volvió a mirarle antes de asentir. – entonces te creeré… - un leve silencio se extendió entre ambos mientras esquivaban miradas. – ¿recuerdas nuestra última conversación en esta cocina?

 

Derek lo hacía…

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (recuerdo)-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

-          **_¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo sin saber nada? ¿sin saber que no está muerto en cualquier cuneta? – acusó Derek._**

-          **_¿te atreves a culparme de no preocuparme por mi hijo? Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros dos, yo confió en mi hijo, y sé que está bien y si no, lo estará, porque si te pararas a pensar deberías saber cómo es Stiles y de lo que es capaz. – le reprendió Stilinski._**

-          **_Yo solo quiero protegerle._**

-          **_A lo mejor Stiles no necesita a nadie que le proteja._**

-          **_¿estás diciendo que no soy digno? – le reprendió dolido, el alpha._**

-          **_No lo creía, pero ahora empiezo a hacerlo._**

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

-          Si… - respondió avergonzado el alpha. - Me gustaría disculparme por la brusquedad con la que hable.

-          No es necesario hijo. – el moreno le miró sorprendido - Era comprensible. Yo tampoco fui muy sensible al decir algunas cosas. – se paró a mirarle y luego susurró - Lo lamento.

-          No importa señ… - al ver la mirada de advertencia en el mayor, rápidamente se corrigió – John.

 

Ambos sonrieron con delicadez y volvieron a caer en un silencio, que fue roto por Derek.

 

-          ¿Por qué me ha preguntado cómo estaba? – dijo dubitativo. El sheriff se rascó la cabeza y rápidamente se inventó una excusa no muy lejos de la verdad.

-          Se por todas las otras veces que has dormido aquí, que lo haces cuando no te encuentras del todo bien. – Derek lo miro confuso, sin saber cómo podía haberlo deducido el hombre. – siempre llegas y duermes en esa cama, amarrado a una de las camisetas de mi hijo. – el lobo se sonrojó – seguramente si subo ahora mismo y abro el primer cajón de la cómoda, encontrare una de las camisetas ligeramente arrugada. ¿verdad?

 

Derek no respondió, lo que hizo saltar una leve sonrisa del adulto.

 

-          No te preocupes, yo también lo hacía cuando perdí a mi Claudia. – explicó el humano con un leve deje de tristeza. – me abrazaba a sus vestidos, sus blusas…, es fácil encontrar consuelo de esa forma.

-          Llevo tiempo preguntándome algo… –  ante el repentino cambio de tema, el sheriff le miro sin entender - ¿Por qué nunca me ha dicho nada? Sabe que soy mayor que Stiles, sabe que somos pareja, e incluso sabe lo que… - el lobo se azoró aún más si cabía – sabe lo que hemos hecho para estar emparejados… ¿Por qué me trata así?

 

El mayor se volvió a rascar la cabeza suspirando, eligiendo bien sus palabras.

 

-          Cuando desperté del coma, Lydia y Melissa me explicaron todo lo del mundo sobrenatural; en ese momento dude, pero cuando me dijeron lo que había ocurrido con Stiles – el hombre se detuvo, absorto en sus recuerdos - supe que debía dejar el escepticismo a un lado e ir a ayudar a mi hijo; Tratase de lo que se tratase. – Derek no decía nada, solo le miraba. – cuando se marchó, cuando vi que todo era real y que él se iba – se volvió a detener, mirando sus puños -  tuve miedo y rabia; quería culpar a alguien, pero no pude culparte a ti…

-          ¿Por qué? – preguntó dudoso.

-          unos días después de que Stiles se marchara, volví tarde a casa. No sabía nada de ninguno de vosotros…, y tampoco quería. – exclamó lo último con más énfasis -  porque me imaginaba que si te veía… querría hacerte sufrir – Derek se tensó ante el comentario – pero el destino fue caprichoso y resultó que esa noche, la habitación de mi hijo tenía un huésped… - la mirada de Stilinski recayó sobre el moreno – sí, Derek..., Aquella primera noche, llegue a casa y te encontré durmiendo en la cama de Stiles…, con una de sus camisetas…, estrujada entre tus manos.  – el hombre hizo una pausa – estuve a punto de volver a por mí arma e inflarte a balazos…, pero vi que incluso dormido, te retorcías y gimoteabas…, con su nombre en tus labios… - Derek no perdió de vista la mirada entristecida del hombre. Recordaba las pesadillas, y no le sorprendía hablar dormido a causa de ellas -  fue en ese momento cuando mi ira se diluyó…, vi que no era yo solo quien sufría…, que tú estabas pasando por mí mismo infierno.

 

Hale no mencionó nada más; solo suspiró con fuerza, agachando la cabeza resignado.

 

-          Uno de nosotros debía ser fuerte, y me aferre a la fe que tengo en mi hijo; La fe en que volverá a casa. – Derek le miró, sus ojos brillantes, pero lejos de llorar – sé que quieres a mi hijo más de lo que puedes soportar, se lo especial que es vuestro vinculo y solo de imaginar lo feliz que puede ser mi hijo al sentir ese amor siendo correspondido…, solo con eso Derek…, yo soy feliz. – el sheriff agachó la mirada, soltando las palabras con pulso imperturbable y sincero – solo deseo que mi hijo sea feliz.

 

El alpha no admitiría en voz alta lo mucho que el discurso del hombre le había afectado, pero lo había hecho…

 

Era aceptado.

 

Y eso, viniendo del sheriff, significaba mucho.

 

-          El volverá Derek… - el lobo lo miró con una expresión entre la duda y la  esperanza – ya lo veras…

 

Asintiendo no muy convencido, el moreno notó el silencio volver a extenderse entre ellos  hasta que escuchó las tripas de Stilinski rugiendo.

 

-          Oh vaya – se rió avergonzado el hombre – discúlpame, te he invitado a desayunar y nos hemos puesto de cháchara – la situación sacó una tímida sonrisa de Derek, quien sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre se ponía en pie. – voy a preparar un rico desayuno. Que tal unos buenos huevos con Bacon ¿eh?

-          Suena bien – dijo bajito Derek, dejando al sheriff sacar las sartenes y encender los fogones.

 

 Al revisar la pantalla de su móvil, se extrañó.

 

Un mensaje de Scott.

 

**_“reunión IMPORTANTE, esta noche a las 21:00 en el Loft”_ **

 

Derek leyó el texto varias veces con el ceño fruncido. – ** _“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tendrá que ver con la visita a Deaton que hicieron ayer? –_**  mientras el sheriff seguía en la cocina reuniéndolo todo,  se levantó para hacer una llamada.

 

No había llegado a marcar el botón de llamar cuando oyó a John maldecir en voz alta.

 

-          ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Dónde está mi comida?! ¡¿qué le ha pasado a mi nevera?!

 

************************

 

-          Ya he enviado todos los mensajes. Ahora solo falta esperar a esta noche.- en la mansión argent, Scott revisaba su móvil mientras Allison le acariciaba la espalda en reconfortantes círculos.

-          ¿de verdad volvemos a estar bajo amenaza? – preguntó victoria desde donde fregaba los platos del desayuno, todavía atónita ante lo que Scott les contó. Allison la miró y de nuevo a su novio – solo han pasado seis días desde que calló la cúpula, creí… creí que tendríamos más tiempo…

-          En cierta manera no podíamos esperar vivir muy tranquilos después de todo lo ocurrido recientemente. – suspiró Allison al ver la mirada perdida de Scott.

-          El pobre Isaac… - empezó el alpha, ignorando a las dos mujeres – le prometí seguir ayudándole con su claustrofobia porque los dos pensamos que tendríamos tiempo. – se detuvo a mirar a su novia, la cual le devolvió el gesto de lastima - ahora tengo la sensación de que nunca lo tuvimos, ni jamás lo haremos..., todo volverá a ser como cuando la cúpula cubría nuestras cabezas… - susurró, frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

-          esto no es culpa tuya Scott. – dijo Allison, apretándose junto a él.

 

El lobo le dirigió una mirada abatida un segundo antes de conectar levemente sus labios con los de la cazadora, en cuanto fue consciente de que su madre no miraba.

 

-          Lo se… - asintió bajito – pero habíamos conseguido tranquilidad y estabilidad. – sus pensamientos fueron hacia la manada entera - Todos. Y ahora no puedo evitar pensar que todas esas…, personas que han muerto, lo han hecho porque quienes les mataron iban tras nosotros. – Allison lo vio con pesar a la vez que victoria escuchaba con atención – y yo no pude hacer nada.

-          No puedes culparte por eso Scott. – continuó la morena, abrazándose más a él -  Los responsables son quienes les han atacado. No tú.

-          Lo se…, pero ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer… - respondió de nuevo con tristeza.

-          Lo hay.

 

Los tres se giraron hacia la entrada, donde Chris llegaba tras atender una llamada.

 

-          Era Deaton – dijo señalando el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano. – ha finalizado las autopsias, si hay algo que debamos saber nos lo informara esta noche en la reunión.

-          ¿No te ha dado ningún adelanto? – preguntó victoria mientras se secaba las manos con un paño.

-          No – suspiró resignado el cazador – ese hombre es muy críptico con la información. parece no gustarle dar detalles que tendrá que repetir luego.

 

Scott asintió, ya conocedor de como era su jefe, pero sin olvidar las palabras de Chris.

 

-          ¿has dicho que había algo que podía hacer? – el mayor lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a sentarse.

-          Sí. – asintió - la manada de Satomi se encuentra en mejor estado, o eso dicen,  y puesto que Deaton ha terminado con los cuerpos, los están incinerando para el ritual que dará Satomi,  en el lago.

 

Los tres miraban con atención hacia el hombre, que no desviaba la mirada de los ojos del alpha.

 

-          son vulnerables así que necesitan protección por si vuelven a ser atacados. – hubo una pausa en la que el silencio los cubrió. Scott comenzaba a entender el punto.

-          Debemos ir al lago. Podemos escoltarles. – indicó el joven, casi saltando de su asiento.

-          Contaba con ello, los Hale ya están allí.

-          Entonces vamos.

-          Antes de nada hay algo que necesitas comprender Scott. – el alpha se sentó de nuevo, prestando atención – he oído lo que decías y debes saber que lo que ha ocurrido no es culpa tuya, al igual que tampoco lo es ninguna muerte que no sea bajo tu orden, mano o negligencia. – explicó el hombre con voz firme. – eres un buen alpha Scott, pero no dejes que esa bondad te haga estúpido. – Allison se tensó, queriendo recriminarle con la mirada, pero su padre continuo – te daré un consejo Scott, Si en esta vida has de sentir, Siente pena por los muertos, compasión por los vivos y rabia por los culpables. Porque si los responsables de esto que ha pasado, vienen tras nosotros…, tendrás que estar a la altura.

 

**************************

 

Deaton recogía los últimos restos de la incineradora mientras Morrell sostenía la última de las urnas en sus manos.

 

-          De nuevo te agradezco tu ayuda, Alan. – dijo Satomi mientras acariciaba uno de los cuatro receptáculos restantes sobre la mesa.

-          Lo prometí Satomi. – el interpelado agarró la urna de las manos de su hermana para cerrarla y ponerla junto a las otras cuatro. – En cualquier caso, gracias a ti por permitirme revisar los cadáveres. Eso nos ayudara a hacernos una mejor idea de a que nos enfrentamos.

 

Sin contestar, Satomi se hizo a un lado, haciéndole un gesto a sus betas para que cogieran cada uno, un tarro de cenizas.

 

-          ¿salimos ya? – preguntó la druida.

-          Si, ya he avisado a los Hale y a los Argent. – explicó Deaton mientras recogía el leve desorden sobre los mostradores. La mujer alpha tenía una expresión de no  comprender – os custodiaran, asistiendo al ritual para evitar que pueda ocurrir cualquier cosa, o que seáis atacados de nuevo.

 

Los lobos se tensaron ante lo último, inclusive Satomi que parecía totalmente perpleja mientras el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada sonaba.

 

-          ¿Crees que volverían a atacarnos? – preguntó mientras el druida salía de la consulta para atender.

-          Es una posibilidad muy remota – oyó que decía su hermana mientras él salía -  pero no queremos correr riesgos.

 

En la entrada, un hombre de mediana edad y sobrepeso, con la ropa de abrigo manchada de sangre, tenía el rostro desencajado mientras sujetaba lo que parecía ser un perro muy mal herido contra su pecho.

 

-          ¡HOLA! Hola – dijo muy alto, corrigiéndose en el último momento – por…, por favor…, - Deaton salió de la mesa de recepción para acercarse al hombre, a la vez que Emily y la manada salían de la consulta, atraídos por las voces.

-          ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Deaton, acariciando al perro que parecía no responder.

 

 ** _“está más frio que el hielo…” –_** pensó de solo tocarlo.

****

-          Se me cruzo… yo iba en el coche, no…, no sabía qué hacer, yo…, por favor, ayúdele. – suplicó el hombre con los ojos llorosos, aunque Alan podía decir que había algo más...

 

**_“entiendo…”_ **

 

-          Pase a la consulta, por aquella puerta, deje al perro en la mesa, en seguida estaré con usted. – el hombre corrió hacia donde le había dicho. Justo cuando ya no había rastro del hombre, se giró para mirar a su hermana. – adelantaos vosotros. Yo os alcanzare en cuanto pueda.

 

La mujer asintió, liderando el camino para los lobos hacia la salida.

 

Girándose, Deaton camino hacia la sala de consultas, encontrándosela vacía.

 

No había rastro ni del hombre ni del animal herido.

 

-          Por un momento llegue a creerme que el perro era real -  susurró el veterinario mientras se acercaba a su mostrador -  pero sin duda, ni la muerte es tan fría como la ilusión con la que me has atraído de nuevo a aquí dentro…

 

Dándose la vuelta, el hombre que había llegado a la consulta le miraba con una sonrisa y ojos conocedores, mientras su forma se difuminaba, readquiriendo su auténtico aspecto.

 

Su auténtica identidad.

 

-          …Stiles. – sentenció el adulto al verle.

 

-          Oh, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas conmigo, Deaton – soltó sonriendo socarrón con sus dos ojos negros fulminando al druida – nunca nada es lo que parece ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor dejad un kuddos o un comentario para saber que os ha parecido ;)


	4. la luz que se apaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un turdido plan es elaborado en la sombra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo mio no tiene perdon, pero gracias a ashewolf y a skynefeless que me han ayudado con el beteo (MUY MUY MUY NECESARIO) he conseguido preparar este capi para hoy.  
> gracias de nuevo chicas por la ayuda y gracias a vosotros por la paciencia y por leer. no os preocupeis, pronto empezara lo bueno XD y con esta tercera parte..., intentare no dejar indeferente a nadie.

Las templadas aguas del lago permanecían en calma mientras las sombras de las nubes danzaban, sinuosas, sobre ellas.

En la orilla, Satomi recitaba las oraciones a la vez que sus cinco betas permanecían a su espalda, cada uno con la mirada clavada en el suelo, cargando en sus manos las urnas.

Por su parte, Chris, acompañado por Laura, ocupaba el flanco opuesto a Allison y Scott, manteniéndose alerta, a unos treinta metros de la ceremonia.

Emily, aguardaba en la distancia, al  igual que Peter y Talia, los cuales hablaban alejados de los demás, de forma aún más prudente que el resto, intentando no ser escuchados.

 

-        No me gusta esto – susurró Talia mirando a la otra manada.

-        Lo sé. – susurró Peter con seriedad, viendo en la misma dirección – me estoy perdiendo el partido de los Mets por esto…

 

La mayor puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, ya conociendo el carácter de su hermano.

 

-        Por un momento creí que todo habría acabado – continuó la ex alpha ignorando el anterior comentario – y ahora esto… - Peter suspiró mirando la expresión abatida de la mayor.

-        No te mortifiques. – apuntó el beta con una leve pausa -  Lo superaremos. Lo hemos hecho antes.

-        ¿Y si esta vez es diferente? – el lobo la miró con la duda reflejada en la cara - ¿y si durante todo este tiempo solo hemos tenido suerte? – las pupilas de la mujer temblaron ante el pensamiento -  ¿y si se nos ha acabado?

 

De pronto, la calma del lugar se vio levemente truncada cuando  el chirrido de unas ruedas derrapando en la tierra llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

Un Camaro negro.

 

-        Te dije que se iba a molestar… - susurró Peter a su hermana, girándose para mirar a su sobrino, quien salía del coche de un portazo, dirigiéndose a ellos con paso acelerado.

 

La otra manada, al igual que los Argent, Scott, Emily y Laura, volvieron a sus asuntos al ver hacia donde iba el moreno.

 

-        ¡¿qué demonios ha ocurrido?! – exclamó el alpha mientras se acercaba. - ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó anoche?!

-        Ni si quiera quisiste salir a cenar – soltó su madre a modo de explicación.

-        Esto es diferente – gruñó  junto a ellos, dando un barrido a la zona con la mirada.

 

Los alrededores parecían tranquilos, los Argent y los demás permanecían en guardia.

 

-        ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-        Brujos, querido sobrino, ya te lo he dicho antes – le sonrió su tío con ironía.

-        Eso ya lo sé. Me parece increíble que no se me informara de inmediato. – le gruñó en respuesta, ignorando la sonrisa condescendiente del hombre para dirigir su atención hacia su madre, quien no apartaba la mirada de la ceremonia. –solo quiero saber quiénes son, que hacen aquí y cómo… han entrado en nuestro territorio sin que los percibamos.

 

Talia miró a su hijo con una fría y amenazante calma. Estaba claramente descontenta. – ni se te ocurra culparnos por esto,Derek. Tú mejor que nadie conoces lo engañosa que puede ser la magia. - El alpha sintió un escalofrió con cada palabra, cada esquirla de hielo que se le clavaba con el simple recuerdo.

 

-        Talia… - empezó Peter, al ver la sombra que cruzó el rostro de su sobrino.

-        Lo siento, pero sabes que estoy en lo cierto. – se giró a mirar a Derek con ojos arrepentidos – debimos suponer que algo así podría ocurrir. Debimos caer en la posibilidad de que lo ocurrido hace unos días tendría consecuencias. – la mujer hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo -. en lugar de estar alerta, decidimos relajarnos, y hacer como si todo siguiese como antes.

-        Vamos Talia, no sabemos seguro si esto está relacionado con el tema de la cúpula. Además, Lo ocurrido no es responsabilidad nuestra. – replicó Peter.

-        ¿en serio Peter? – respondió con una ceja alzada la mujer - Diles eso a los cinco betas que han perdido la vida.

-        Tal vez la culpa sea suya. – replicó el mayor - ¿Qué hacen en nuestro territorio de todos modos?

-        No empieces de nuevo con tus arrebatos de alpha dominante y frustrado, Peter – siseó su hermana – conoces bien la alianza que existe entre nuestras manadas.

-        Si, un lazo que se terminó hace años. Talia…, – reprendió. – cuando nuestra familia, tú incluida, ardió entre las llamas.

-        Las alianzas van más allá de eso Peter, no pienses ni por un momento…

-        ¡Ya basta! – gruñó Derek hacia ambos. Los betas le miraron mientras este tomaba aire por la nariz – de nada sirve buscar culpables entre nosotros ahora. – se giró a mirar a su madre con autoridad – sólo hay unos responsables, y los encontraremos. Así que elegid que vais a hacer, porque de nada sirve quejarse y lamerse las heridas cuando la gente que quieres sufre y muere…, creedme, lo sé.

 

Ninguno dijo nada mientras la mujer asentía ligeramente, volviendo a dirigir la vista al funeral, donde los betas comenzaban a esparcir las cenizas en el agua mientras la alpha permanecía a unos metros de la orilla.

 

-        Ya han terminado… - señaló cruzándose de brazos la Hale – deberías dar el pésame a Satomi como alpha de nuestra manada.

 

Derek suspiró antes de emprender la marcha.

 

-        Derek. – oyó como le llamaba su madre a su espalda, pero no se giró; ni siquiera cuando la oyó susurrar… – bien dicho.

 

Negándose a responder ante el tono orgulloso de la mayor, retomó el rumbo hacia Satomi, la cual permanecía estática, visualizando las frías aguas tomar las cenizas de sus betas fallecidos a manos de los que aún quedaban con vida.

Cuando el ojiverde fue a comentar algo, intentando hacerse notar a unos tres pasos de la mujer, esta comenzó a hablarle sin despegar la mirada de sus lobos.

 

-        Han pasado muchos años… joven Hale. – la asiática esperó hasta que el moreno se puso a su lado – o ¿debería decir alpha Hale?

 

Derek solo la miró con una mezcla de seriedad, nostalgia y cierto pesar.

 

-        Lamento mucho su perdida.

-        Te lo agradezco. – asintió, deteniéndose un segundo antes de girarse a mirarle – pero sé que no es tanto mi pérdida a manos de esos desgraciados, como el hecho de que fuerais inconscientes de su presencia, lo que de verdad te aflige.

 

El más joven agachó la cabeza azorado, pero la mujer le puso una mano en el brazo restándole importancia.

 

-        Es comprensible. Eres un alpha – le indicó – si la situación fuera a la inversa yo opinaría del mismo modo que tu…

-        Los encontraremos. Les daremos caza. - la mujer parecía analizarlo con ojo crítico un minuto antes de suspirar tras verle cruzarse de brazos.

-        Ahí tienes el porte de tu padre. – sentenció ante el gesto inconsciente y bravucón del moreno. – él también era orgulloso y muy fuerte, tanto, que acabo creyéndose capaz de cualquier cosa.

-        Yo… - susurró sonrojado el más joven - solo quiero lo mejor para mi manada.

-        no te preocupes, Derek hale. – le interrumpió la mujer - Pues en tus ojos veo a tu madre. – ambos alphas dirigieron una mirada esquiva hacia Talia, quién les devolvía la mirada de forma solemne y seria – y, con todo mi respeto, a diferencia de él, ella si era capaz de cualquier cosa.

 

Derek la miró a los ojos y pudo ver el dolor reprimido, el anhelo de poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, la impotencia.

Él conocía bien esa mirada. El espejo se la devolvía todos los días.

 

-        Satomi. cuéntame que ha pasado…

 

La mujer le miró por un instante antes de volver la vista al suelo.

 

-        Pensé que ya te habrían puesto al día.

 

Y lo habían hecho, Peter le había contado todo, pero la necesidad de repasar la historia consumía al más joven.

 

-        Cuéntamelo todo, otra vez. – insistió ante la mirada cansada de la loba. – ahora con tus palabras.

-        Te lo contaré Derek, pero opino que tu manada debería estar presente.

-        Ya he avisado al resto – anuncio el moreno – esta noche vendrán a mi Loft, para escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

-        Bien -  la loba asintió con calma, volviendo la vista a las aguas. Derek siguió su mirada percibiendo un leve cambio en el olor de la mujer.

-        Estás asustada.

-        Tú también deberías estarlo. – la expresión de la mujer cambió, con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos. – sé que tu manada y tú sois fuertes, pero te lo advierto; No tuvimos ni una oportunidad- susurró – ni siquiera venían tras nosotros, no éramos su objetivo y solo pudimos huir, dejando atrás a los heridos.

-        Peter me ha mencionado – al ver la mirada dudosa de Satomi, se explicó - que me buscaban a mí.

-        Si – asintió la mujer. 

-        Entonces supongo que sólo debo esperar. – el lobo asintió solemne.

-        ¿no tienes miedo? – preguntó curiosa la otra.

-        Tú misma lo has dicho antes, somos fuertes. – sentenció – estaremos preparados.

-        Ahí está,lo que veo de Talia en ti. – ambos se miraron el uno al otro, la mujer con orgullo y cierto pesar, el más joven un tanto azorado de volver a sentir esa mirada sobre su persona. – al parecer es cierto. No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a la magia.

 

La sensación fría volvió a invadir el pecho de Derek al recordarlo. Su recuerdo. Él.

 

**_“solo él”_ **

 

-        No. – intentando cambiar de tema, fue directamente a lo primero que se le ocurrió – pensaba que en los funerales budistas se debía entregar obsequios a los muertos…

-        ¿Mmm? – exclamó la asiática al no haberle oído bien.

-        Sé algo de cultura budista. – explicó el alpha – y creo recordar que en los funerales se suelen dar ofrendas a los fallecidos para su viaje al más allá.

 

La mujer sonrió con superioridad hacia sus betas que seguían rezando en el agua, mientras se despedían de sus seres queridos.

 

-        Y les hemos entregado algo. – el alpha la miró esperando que continuara cuando la mujer se giró a mirarle – les hemos entregado nuestras vidas alpha Hale… - ante la expresión confusa del hale, la mujer volvió a mirar al lago para explicarse – pues aunque las perdamos en la batalla, no nos detendremos hasta vengar sus muertes…

 

Ninguno dijo nada mientras el moreno miraba de la mujer a los betas y viceversa.

 

-        Ese, Derek hale, es el obsequio para nuestros caídos…, Un juramento de venganza.

 

****************************

 

-        He de reconocerte el mérito. – sonrió Stiles desde su posición, mirando los estantes de la consulta, – has conseguido verme a través de mi conjuro. – le sonrió malicioso al druida mientras escaneaba la habitación – no es nada fácil.

-        No. No lo ha sido. – asintió Alan - Pero tampoco te has esforzado mucho en ocultarlo.

-        Ya bueno. – sonrió el más joven – mi objetivo era que te quedaras aquí solo. - señalócon el dedo a su alrededor - Además, al final ibas a descubrir quién era, Así que…

-        ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Stiles? – le interrumpió el druida.

-        No te preocupes. Será una visita corta – sonrió mientras agarraba un frasco para inspeccionarlo con curiosidad - Es curioso que no estés tan sorprendido por verme. – aclaró el castaño mientras repasaba al hombre con renovado interés.

-        Lo esperaba.

 

Stiles dejó el frasco donde estaba antes, sin apartar la mirada de la del otro hombre.

 

-        ¿en serio? – pregunto sonriente mientras daba un paso más cerca, aunque decepcionándose cuando Deaton no lo dio hacia atrás. – y ¿Cómo es eso?

-        No has respondido a mi pregunta. – reprochó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

-        Mis asuntos solo me conciernen a mí.

-        No cuando esos asuntos implican a tu manada. – corto, manteniendo la calma el mayor.

-        Yo no tengo manada alguna. – susurró molesto el más joven.

-        Así que de eso se trata… ¿ahora vas a ir por tu cuenta? ¿Otra vez?

-        ¿ahora? ¿otra vez? – reprendió el nigromante con una cruel mirada – usas términos curiosos aun cuando yo diría que llevo mucho tiempo por mi cuenta.  – su mirada volvió a los estantes – incluso me atrevería jurar que desde antes de que me marchara.

-        Dudo que la manada piense así.

-        Lo que la manada piense me la trae al pairo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca sabrán que estoy aquí. – aseguró sin girarse a mirarle.

-        ¿Acaso esperas que no les diga que has vuelto? – preguntó sorprendido el veterinario.

-        Oh Deaton, yo no espero nada. – le sonrió – pero si sabes lo que os conviene, me guardaras el secreto.

-        ¿os? – levantó la ceja extrañado - ¿nos estas amenazando?

-        Por supuesto. – rio con una falsa expresión inocente, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre los muebles, manteniendo todavía cierta distancia- ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-        Eso es algo que aún me pregunto Stiles. – sentenció molesto el hombre.

-        Vamos. – le guiñó un ojo – no hay que enfadarse. Solo piensa que manteniendo la boca cerrada sobre este pequeño encuentro te ahorrarás muchos problemas…, y a tu hermana también. – le guiñó el ojo.

 

El mayor negó, hastiado de comprobar como viejas costumbres seguían arraigadas en el antiguo miembro de la manada.

 

-        ¿a qué has vuelto? – ante el tono cansado, Stiles le miró sin expresión alguna – ¿por qué volver si no es para estar con tu familia?

 

Stiles permaneció en silencio, con la mirada estoica, meditando su respuesta.

 

-        Hay asuntos que debo tratar.

-        ¿Asuntos…, como el ataque a la manada de Satomi la pasada noche? – los ojos de Stiles se tornaron negros por un fugaz instante antes de volver a la normalidad.

-        ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó con tal expresión de desconcierto, que hasta el propio Alan se dio cuenta.

-        O tal vez no sea ese el motivo… - continuó sin prestar atención a lo que decía el nigromante, quien ahora le miro con rostro mortecino mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa que los separaba.

-        la verdad es que te iba a preguntar quiénes eran esos lobos que estaban antes aquí…, pero ya ves, las cosas se responden por si solas hoy en día…, dime ¿fueron atacados por brujos? – preguntó, volviéndose ansioso ante el silencio del otro - ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Dónde fue? Dime – sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros mientras plantaba ambas manos sobre la superficie metálica para inclinarse hacia el otro hombre – ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – gruño enfadado.

 

La reacción no pasó desapercibida para el druida, quien le miraba con disimulada sorpresa.

 

-        Posiblemente menos que tú – susurró entrecerrando los ojos – fueron atacados por tres individuos encapuchados…

-        ¿encapuchados…? – susurro apretando los puños. – están aquí…

-        Por un momento, cuando te me mostraste, te creí responsable del ataque – se detuvo pensativo Alan - pero ahora… - la mirada que le dirigió Stiles era de todo menos feliz – Stiles ¿Quiénes son?

 

Como si el druida hubiera pulsado el botón de alarma, la expresión del castaño varió del asombro a una fría e inexpresiva mientras repasaba al hombre de arriba a abajo.

 

-        Increíble… - susurró antes de romper a reír muy levemente - he venido aquí a por respuestas…; dispuesto a manipularte si hubiese sido necesario, y al final…, eres tú – le señaló con el dedo - el que me está manipulando para obtenerlas.

 

Deaton suspiro, contemplando como su oportunidad de saber desaparecía ante sus narices.

 

-        No es divertido ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre con sorna al ver la expresión del más joven.

-        Oh no te creas, tiene su encanto. – rió de nuevo, apoyando sus manos en la mesa para volver a inclinarse más cerca - Crees que eres más listo que yo, pero lo que no sabes es que eso ni siquiera importa. – sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío antes de volver a enfocarse en el de tez morena – tenías razón…, sabes mucho menos que yo, más bien diría que no sabes nada que me pueda ser de utilidad, y mucho menos que os sea de utilidad a vosotros.

 

El castaño comenzó a girarse, dispuesto a irse.

 

-        Es una verdadera pena – negó, ya casi en la puerta, sin ni siquiera girarse.

-        No puedes dejarnos a nuestra suerte… ¡Stiles!  – bramó el hombre con molestia, pero deteniéndose al ver la mirada que le envió el brujo.

-        Yo que tú me aseguraría de no abrir la boca sobre lo que ha pasado aquí. – susurro golpeando con los dedos el marco de la puerta tras detenerse – porque te garantizó, que lo último que te conviene es tener que lidiar conmigo… - su mirada fue glacial acompañada de una mueca de lo más sombría - con lo que se os viene encima.

 

Y con esa leve advertencia se marchó de la consulta sin mirar atrás.

 

*********************

 

-        ¡Me debes una de las grandes Ethan…! - las personas que esperaban junto a Danny, a que cambiara el color del semáforo, le miraron recelosos ante su arrebato.  – no puedo creer que me hayas dejado tirado en el último momento… - susurró por su teléfono, cruzando la calle al sentirse observado por los otros transeúntes.

 

Danny había tenido una larga semana, trabajando a tiempo partido en la cafetería, preparando las clases para el nuevo curso que empezaba en 3 días y llevando como podía el estrés cotidiano de un adolescente gay en una ciudad pequeña, pero justo cuando creía que podría disfrutar de una fantástica y relajante tarde de cine con su novio, este le mandaba un mensaje disculpándose a cinco minutos de la dichosa cita, alegando no poder ir debido a que surgió un imprevisto. Ahora su discusión telefónica era pública para toda la ciudad mientras volvía a su casa, cansado, triste y frustrado.

 

Y eso, sí que era un imprevisto.

 

-        Lo siento tanto Danny  - escuchó disculparse a su novio por el auricular – ha surgido algo y…, mi hermano y yo debemos ir a un sitio…

 

Un escalofrío de inseguridad atravesó la espalda del moreno, provocando que se detuviera junto a un escaparate.

 

 ** _“él no me engañaría”-_** pensó cerrando los ojos delante de la vitrina de una bollería – **_“deja de mal pensar Danny”_**

 

-        ¿Danny? Hey, Danny ¿estás ahí? – volviendo a la realidad al oír a Ethan llamarle por el teléfono, se apresuró a centrarse y contestar.

-        Si, tranquilo. Solo he recordado algo sobre un trabajo de química que debo entregar... – se excusó.

-        Mmmm – el tono no parecía demasiado convencido – oye…

-        Es solo – lo interrumpió – que no sé exactamente qué está pasando. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero no parece que quieras hablar conmigo, llevamos casi un año saliendo, pero desde hace varios meses apenas nos vemos, solo algunas veces en el instituto, o por skype.

-        Lo lamento. – le oyó suspirar -  de verdad. Es solo que he estado muy ocupado y…

 

La línea de pronto quedó tan silenciosa que Danny comprobó por si se había colgado. Pero no.

 

-        ¿Ethan?

-        Danny…, yo…

-        ¿Qué pasa Ethan?

-        Hay algo que querría que hablásemos… - los ojos del humano se abrieron como platos - yo…

 

 ** _“oh dios mío…, aquí viene”_** – pensó caminando calle arriba, nervioso – **_“va a decírmelo” –_** de pronto, la voz de quien juraría era Aiden, llamaba a su hermano por el otro lado de la línea.

 

-        Danny – balbuceo nervioso - te tengo que dejar…– susurró – te llamo luego.

-        Pe…pero…

-        Te compensaré por todos estos días que te he dejado tirado, te lo prometo. – aseguró el pelirrojo.

-        No Ethan, espera. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

-        No te preocupes. – soltó el gemelo de forma concisa y apresurada- Solo dame tiempo y te lo explicare todo.

-        Ethan…- sus nervios se incrementaron.

-        Hablamos esta noche. Adiós. – susurró un segundo antes de colgar al volver a oír, esta vez más insistente, la voz de Aiden.

-        Adiós… - pronunció, con el teléfono todavía pegado a la oreja.

 

 ** _“no me lo ha dicho…”_** – pensó mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil. – **_“el muy idiota…, se lo he dejado a punto de caramelo y no me lo ha dicho…, y encima me ha vuelto a dejar tirado”_**

 

Resignado bloqueo la pantalla de su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

 

-        Increíble… - susurro mirando al suelo decepcionado. – no me lo puedo creer…

-        ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - escucho a una voz femenina en su espalda.

 

Sobresaltado, el humano se dio la vuelta. En la pared de la esquina, dos individuos con capucha, le daban la espalda mientras pegaban carteles en los muros.

 

-        ¿disculpa? – pregunto confuso, sin saber si le hablaba a él.

-        ¿O tal vez se trata de mal de amores? – volvió a oír la voz, proveniente en este caso de la figura más bajita.

-         ¿te conozco?

 

Con calma y movimientos amplios, la chica se dio la vuelta bajándose la capucha de su sudadera. Era atractiva, en el sentido burdo, con expresiones duras y pelo negro cortado en un extraño ángulo.

 

-        Oh, no creo. Tal vez tengamos algún… -  se detuvo como pensando la palabra – “amigo”, en común – sonrió. – soy April, por cierto. Y él – señaló con la mano al otro individuo, más alto, pero igual de delgado, el cual seguía  en su labor de pegar carteles – es mi hermano. Jessie. – al oír su nombre, el interpelado se detuvo y se giró.

 

Con mirada seria y el pelo bajo la barbilla, el chico tenía un aspecto oscuro con aire antisocial. En cierta manera, Danny podía ver grandes similitudes entre los hermanos.

 

 ** _“mellizos”_** – pensó con un rodar de ojos el moreno – **_“ya bastante tengo con un gemelo”_**

 

-        Encantado… - susurró tras volver en sí de sus pensamientos.

-        ¿Qué ha sido? – pregunto la chica mientras su hermano volvía al trabajo.

-        ¿perdón? – Danny no entendía la pregunta de la chica, la cual lo miraba expectante.

-        ¿mal de amores o problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó sonriente, como si no le importará repetir la pregunta.

-        Emmm…

-        Me cuesta creer que hayan sido problemas de pareja – rió la morena – solo tienes que verte – lo evaluó con detenimiento de arriba abajo.

-        Em, gracias. Supongo. – **_“¿de verdad me está pasando esto?”_**

-        Déjale en paz April. – salto Jessie sin apenas girarse a mirarles – el chico no tiene ganas de hablar contigo. Tendrá cosas que hacer.

-        Oh – susurro la chica con mueca dolida.

-        No, no te preocupes – saltó rápidamente el humano – no es molestia, es solo que no os conozco y… - los miró de nuevo y sonrió tímidamente al pensar en que ya le habían dicho sus nombres y no parecían malas personas – me llamo Danny. Encantado.

-        Danny… - la chica le dedicó una brillante sonrisa – bonito nombre. – el moreno casi se sonrojó - ¿y quién es el afortunado?

-        Yo…, mmm… – aun cuando tenía ganas de preguntar como averiguó que era gay, Danny no pregunto – mi novio…, Ethan…

-        Otro gran nombre. – rio la bajita. - ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-        April… - le renegó su hermano – no es asunto tuyo, debemos trabajar ¿recuerdas?

 

Danny le quitó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

 

-        No te preocupes, no es… - su hilo de pensamiento se detuvo al leer uno de los carteles.

 

**“CLUB CIRCULO: GRAN** **INAUGURACIÓN** **” “DJ’s Y BARRA LIBRE”**

 

-        ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando a los carteles negros, con el símbolo de un círculo pintado en rojo y letras en blanco.

-        Oh, esto – señaló el chico a los carteles que ocupaban varias filas del muro a sus espaldas – se trata del nuevo gran club que se abre en beacon hills.

-         ¿Cuándo…?

-        Mañana por la noche – April agarró una mochila que había abierta en el suelo y sacó uno de los carteles para entregárselo a Danny. – hemos puesto los carteles por toda la ciudad, deberías venir. Creemos que será un gran éxito.

-        ¿Es vuestro? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras ambos hermanos sonreían de lado.

-        Y de unos amigos – puntualizó April – deberías de venir…; trae a tu novio y a tus amigos.

-        No sé, es que… - pero el otro chico no le hizo caso.

-        Oh vamos. Di que vais de nuestra parte y entraréis gratis – añadió Jessie.

-        ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó casi en grito por la sorpresa - ¿en serio? – ambos asintieron hacia él con una cálida sonrisa.

-        En el cartel tienes la hora y el lugar. – le indico la chica – tú y tus amigos podéis ir y disfrutar de la velada…

-        No sé qué decir– soltó Danny en shock.

-        No tienes que decir nada Danny. – sonrió April – solo ven y asegúrate de disfrutar.

-        Guau chicos, esto es..., increíble. – exclamó alegre mientras elevaba la mirada del cartel en sus manos - Es justo lo que necesitábamos antes del comienzo del nuevo curso.

-        No es nada Danny, nos alegra poder ayudarte – alegó la muchacha.

-        Además, si traes a tus amigos los agradecidos seremos nosotros. – señaló el otro. – necesitamos que venga mucha gente para que se corra la voz sobre nuestro local…, seguramente necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

-        Oye… - le palmeó la otra – no le hagas caso Danny, mi hermano es un pesimista. – se giró a mirar a su mellizo – te garantizó que tú y tus amigos os divertiréis hasta caer… - le sonrió a su hermano disimuladamente – desfallecidos.

 

Agradecido por la invitación y de mejor humor tras la tierna escena, Danny dobló y guardó el cartel en su mochila.

 

-        No os preocupéis. Tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos cercanos…– su mirada vagó entre ambos adolescentes -pero también tengo contactos en toda la ciudad, me asegurare de correr la voz.

-        Oh, ¿has oído eso Jessie? – la chica miró conocedora a su hermano mientras fingía sorpresa y emoción - ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Qué suerte? – el sarcasmo quedó totalmente disimulado – Danny nos ayudara a dejar huella nada más empezar.

-        Lo hare, no os preocupéis.  – miró a la cara de cada uno antes de revisar su móvil  – ¡oh vaya! Qué hora es..., Debo irme pero muchísimas gracias. De verdad. Gracias. 

-        No hay de qué. – rió Jessie.

-        Nos vemos mañana chicos. – sonrió Danny, volviendo a retomar su camino mientras abría su móvil.

 

Mientras se alejaba, no fue consciente de la expresión cruel y siniestra que cruzó el rostro de ambos hermanos, quienes mirándole con una sonrisa desquiciada, seguían despidiéndose con la mano.

 

-        Sí, nos vemos mañana…

 

**********************************

 

** ESA MISMA NOCHE, LOFT DE DEREK: **

 

-        Un momento, un momento, un momento… - saltó Erica, interrumpiendo la discusión que se había iniciado entre ambas manadas tras la explicación de Satomi sobre lo acontecido en el bosque. Ahora, la alpha asiática esperaba junto a su manada, a un lado de la sala, con expresión incomoda – ¿me estáis diciendo en serio, que estamos bajo ataque…, otra vez?

 

Ambos grupos, se callaron para mirar de la rubia a los alphas, esperando una respuesta.

 

El silencio duró un segundo, pues en cuanto Satomi asintió, los adolescentes volvieron a arremeter a preguntas y acusaciones.

 

-        ¿me estáis tomando el pelo? – gruñó Aiden.

-        Ni una semana, – clamó Erica mirando al techo – ni una jodida semana de descanso.

 

Isaac por su parte siguió junto a Lydia quien tenía la misma expresión de shock que Jackson y Cora.

 

-        Eso no es todo – sentenció Talia, logrando el silencio sin tener que alzar la voz. – díselo – pidió con un gesto de cabeza a la alpha.

 

Ambas lobas se miraron a los ojos bajo un tenso silencio.

 

-        ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Boyd confundido. – ¿hay más? – Talia suspiró mientras miraba al beta.

 

 Peter en su lugar se cruzó de brazos y miró a Derek.

 

-        Díselo Derek. – el alpha gruñó a su tío mientras los demás lobos se tensaban en la gran sala.

-        ¿Qué nos diga qué? – Cora se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentada y miró del uno al otro. Peter mirando a Derek con seriedad, Derek mirándola a ella con pesar. - ¿Qué nos tiene que decir?

-        No hay porque alarmarlos – gruñó el moreno en respuesta.

-        Derek…, me jode darle la razón a Peter – soltó exasperada Laura mientras se ponía más cerca de su hermana. – pero eres el alpha, y ellos tu manada. – ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, sopesando las palabras – deben saberlo.

-        ¿Derek? – comenzó Cora al sentirse un tanto excluida.

 

El moreno miró a los ojos de todos sus betas, acabando en los de Cora para agachar la mirada al suelo suspirando.

 

-        Los brujos que les atacaron, iban buscándonos a nosotros. – una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva atravesó al grupo. – y en especial a mí.

 

Las maldiciones y quejas volvieron a asaltar la sala, cuando los tres betas de Derek y también Cora se lanzaron con preguntas y amenazas hacia todo y todos.

 

-        Otra vez la jodida brujería – gruñó Boyd mientras Erica asaltaba con preguntas y gestos a una de las betas supervivientes.

-        Se suponía que todo debía acabar junto a la cúpula. – saltó Isaac hacia McCall.

-        Tranquilizaos chicos – comenzó Scott, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio – todo saldrá bien.

-        Por supuesto que si – bramó Cora con los ojos ambarinos – tendrán que pasar por encima de mí para herir a Derek. – el alpha disimuló la sonrisa de orgullo que sintió al ver a su hermana pequeña saltar a defenderle -  ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Los matare.

-        Mejor déjale ese trabajo a otro Cora – sentenció Peter en bajito.

-        ¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión? – le gruñó Laura.

-        Oh sobrina ya echaba de menos tu dosis diaria de amor hacia mí. – le sonrió Peter sarcástico.

-        Que alguien me traiga un mechero – anunció en alto y con maldad la beta.

-        ¡ya basta! – gritó Talia de forma amenazante. – estoy harta de vuestras tonterías. – su mirada vagó de su hija a su hermano – no es el momento ni el lugar. – señaló con la mirada a la otra alpha y su manada, los cuales habían permanecido en silencio, todavía en shock por la pérdida que habían sufrido tan recientemente-  además, Peter tiene razón Cora. Ni siquiera Satomi, siendo una de las alphas más fuertes y excepcionales que he conocido pudo hacer nada – se detuvo a mirar a su amiga - dudo mucho que un beta sea rival contra estos nuevos enemigos.

 

Todos permanecieron en silencio tras eso, viendo la mirada abatida que cruzó los rostros de los lobos de la otra manada.

La tragedia seguía pesándoles, de eso no había duda, sobre todo en los ojos de su alpha, que destilaba tanta rabia y dolor como su aroma.

La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. Nadie dijo nada, dejando la noche pasar tras la ventana al igual que el silencio entre ellos.

A excepción de uno, que harto ya de tanto drama y mal estar, decidió hacer la pregunta más obvia.

 

-        ¿Quién coño son estos tíos? – siseó Jackson provocando que su voz contrastara con la quietud del momento y que todos reaccionaran a ella con un ligero sobresalto.

-        No lo sabemos – hablo por primera vez el druida, mirando al rubio con la misma sorpresa que el resto – pero sin duda se quién podría hacerlo…, e incluso ayudarnos.

 

Aunque parecía imposible, el ambiente se tensó más, llamando la atención de la otra manada, la cual era testigo de cómo los estados de confusión a horror se reflejaban en los rostros de la manada hale.

 

-        No – empezó Ethan.

-        Y una mierda tío – saltó Erica de su sitio junto a Boyd para casi lanzarse contra el druida. – no estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando.

-        Erica… - empezó Boyd al ver la mirada seria que dirigía Derek hacia el druida.

-        ¡joder no! – chilló la rubia ignorándole – ¿estamos hablando de llamar a los mismos tíos que nos encerraron aquí durante meses? – siseó la rubia, ajena a la conversación de miradas entre el alpha y el emisario – los mismos tíos que convirtieron a Derek en un lobo gigantesco y mutante…

-        El cual por cierto aún no sabemos si es capaz de controlar – añadió a modo de dato Peter, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de sus sobrinos.

-        No puede – susurró bajito Isaac, no muy consciente de haber sido escuchado  hasta que vio la ceja alzada de Derek, dirigida a su persona. – oh, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? – preguntó mirando a todos con aspecto avergonzado – perdón…

-        Eso no es todo – añadió Cora – Derek ¿y si estamos queriendo contactar con la misma gente que les ha hecho esto a ellos? – señaló a Satomi y sus betas – estamos hablando de la misma gente que nos encerró en una cúpula durante meses, una gente de la que no sabemos nada y cuyo poder no logramos comprender – la morena señaló con la cabeza hacia el brazo del alpha.

 

La piel de Derek había empezado a oscurecerse en la muñeca, debido al estrés y el malestar de sus pensamientos, transformándose en la de la bestia.

Con un suspiro resignado, el hale mediano cerró los ojos e intento calmarse, devolviendo poco a poco su brazo, a su anterior estado.

 

-        Dudo mucho que los brujos en la base de Irlanda tengan algo que ver con todo esto. – comenzó en tono conciliador Alan – sabemos que alguien cambio la cúpula y dio caza a los brujos que nos custodiaban, y sabemos que fueron los mismos responsables de la condición actual de Derek. – su mirada se perdió, al igual que la del resto de presentes, sobre el alpha de ojos verdes – dudo mucho que tengan intenciones oscuras. El consejo de magia siempre ha actuado por la protección y preservación de lo sobrenatural.

-        Puede que no fueran responsables de lo de Derek – saltó Scott – pero se llevaron a Stiles.

 

La expresión de Derek se ensombreció, mientras que la del resto vagó por diferentes emociones. Pesar, dolor, resignación, indiferencia.

 

-        No hay tiempo para ponernos a pensar en viejas heridas – saltó Talia mirando a todos – debemos trazar un plan. Y debemos trazarlo ya.

-        No podemos trazar un plan sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos – soltó Chris argent mientras victoria asentía, sentada junto a la mesa, a su lado. – necesitamos información.

-        Pues a menos que salga de los arboles… - suspiró exasperado Peter mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara, haciendo una clara representación de cómo se sentían todos.

 

Frustrados y sin saber qué hacer.

 

-        Tal vez podría investigar – comenzó Lydia, pero viéndose interrumpida cuando Derek se acercó con paso firme a Deaton.

-        ¿cómo?

-        Puedo conseguir el número. – aseguró el druida, provocando que Derek gruñera con los ojos rojo brillante.

-        Siempre pudiste contactar con ellos – siseó furioso – y no me lo dijiste.

 

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a arrancarle la cabeza de un manotazo al veterinario, este dijo algo que hizo al lobo de Derek retroceder.

 

-        Fue decisión de Stiles marcharse. Eligió alejarse con su poder y llevarse todo lo malo con él. Yo solo hice lo que considere mejor. – Derek le miró, sintiendo algo extraño en la mirada del hombre, pero sin poder identificar de que se trataba debido al peso de las palabras que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

 

**_“lo mejor para él…, lo mejor para él…”_ **

 

-        ¿Cuándo? – preguntó de pronto Talia, devolviendo a la realidad a su hijo.

-        por la diferencia horaria  yo recomendaría esperar a mañana por la mañana. – respondió Alan.

-        Bien. – asintió la mayor de los hale – prepáralo todo para mañana. Contactaremos con Irlanda – las quejas de los betas se silenciaron con una mirada de la mujer. – obtendremos las respuestas que necesitamos e idearemos un plan. – mando con un tono que no daba opción a negarse.

 

El alpha le miró durante un segundo antes de negar fervientemente.

 

-        No, no correré el riesgo de exponer a la manada o a la ciudad al criterio de ese consejo otra vez.

-        Derek… - intentó Emily en defensa a la idea de su hermano.

-        ¡NO! – exclamó en alto – no llamare de nuevo la atención de esa gente... – miró a su manada los cuales comenzaban a murmurar, algunos conformes, otros no tanto – nos encargaremos nosotros.

 

Cuando las opiniones y disputas comenzaron a llover de nuevo, Derek simplemente se quedó en silencio, abstrayéndose de la situación con un único pensamiento en mente.

 

Un pensamiento que aun cuando lo aceptaba, también lo desgarraba por dentro.

 

**_“es lo mejor…, lo mejor para él…”_ **

 

**********************************

 

Tras el cristal de la pequeña sala colgante y tras el frio metal de la máscara, Bryan observaba como Kile, April, Jessie y Cedric, culminaban las reformas del lugar.

 

 ** _“pronto”_** – pensó, elevando su mirada al frente para enfocarla en su reflejo. – **_“pronto pagaras por lo que me hiciste…”_**

 

El hilo de pensamiento del brujo se detuvo al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta.

 

-        Entra – gruñó molesto.

Lia.

La rubia entro con la mirada gacha, no sabiendo muy bien cómo tratar con el rubio.

Desde la batalla de Irlanda, desde el fuego, desde la máscara.

 

-        ¿Qué quieres?  - preguntó hosco.

-        Cedric me ha dicho que te informe. – dijo sin levantar la vista, siendo observada por su reflejo en el cristal – prácticamente hemos terminado de reformar y acondicionar el lugar.

-        Bien… - sonrió solo de pensarlo - ¿capacidad?

-        Kile dice que sobre unas 350 personas. – dictó como si lo hubiera memorizado – los mellizos esperan fletarlo.

-        ¿Alguna clase de condicionamiento con magia para atraer a gente hasta aquí? – preguntó curioso.

-        No – negó la chica – afirman tener plena confianza en la publicidad vía internet, ondas de radio e incluso los carteles. Según ellos… - levantó los dedos con comillas – este pueblo esta sediento de una buena juerga.

 

La risa sonó un tanto amortiguada por el metal al salir de los labios del brujo. Negando con la cabeza, miró a April y Jessie trabajar.

 

-        Desde luego…, será una juerga que no olvidaran fácilmente.

 

El silencio se extendió en la habitación mientras el ruido residual rebotaba contra el cristal.

 

-        ¿querías algo más Lia? – preguntó al ver que la rubia seguía en su sitio, sin dar señales de quererse marchar.

-        Solo saber cómo estabas. – mencionó por lo bajo la chica.

 

Bryan no se dignó a responder, volvió su mirada hacia abajo, fuera, donde los otros cuatro seguían con su trabajo.

 

-        Bryan… - oyó que se acercaba – cariño…, te echo de menos… - cuando su mano se posó en su hombro, el enmascarado se relajó. – Bryan… - pero no pudo seguir tocándolo, la mano de la chica fue sujetada y apartada bruscamente por la del enmascarado. El cual vio la mirada tanto asustada como desolada de la rubia.

 

Cogiéndole la mano y acariciándosela con los pulgares, intento tranquilizarla.

 

-        Y yo a ti…, Lia. – le susurró con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de expresar a través del frio metal que cubría su cara. – tranquila. – una de sus manos viajo a la mejilla de la muchacha, que lo miro con adoración. – pronto tendremos tiempo para nosotros…, - se alejó de la chica para girarse de nuevo hacia el cristal – pero primero, debemos centrarnos en el motivo de nuestra visita.

-        Por supuesto – asintió apenada pero conforme. - ¿Cuál es el primer paso?

-        El primer pasó; el cual daremos de inmediato mi amor, es lanzar la onda retro energética. – ante el quejido de incomprensión de la chica, el otro se explicó – absorberá la energía eléctrica de la ciudad durante unos segundos para cargar el sello sobre la mesa de mezclas de Jessie.

-        Pero… - se pronunció Lia al no entender que ocurría – es demasiada energía. La ciudad entera quedará a oscuras durante unos segundos sin motivo aparente si la utilizas en forma de batería. – explico - Podríamos usar los generadores portátiles que robamos y tenerlos listos de nuevo para mañana. No queremos llamar su atención tan pronto ¿no?

-        Oh Lia… - el rubio se giró un segundo para luego volver a darse la vuelta. – eso es, en realidad, lo que quiero...

 

Desde abajo, su hermano Cedric le devolvía la mirada esperando una señal.

 

-        Vamos a mandarle nuestra señal de humo… - y con eso dicho, le asintió.

 

**************************

 

A una distancia segura del Loft, desde una terraza con vistas al ventanal. Stiles permanecía oculto, observando, escuchando, sufriendo como no creyó que sería posible.

Su ex-manada.

Verlos ahí, a esa corta distancia, tan fácil de recorrer como cerrar los ojos y aparecerse allí mismo, en mitad de la reunión. Con sus amigos, su familia…, Derek.

Desde su posición, el castaño no podía ver muy bien el estado del alpha, pero desde luego era capaz de oír el cansancio en su voz o en todo caso, su silencio, pues ahora, tras haberse negado a contactar con Irlanda, había permanecido callado, dejando que los demás expusieran sus puntos de vista.

 

 ** _“parece cambiado”_** – pensó – **_“ambos lo estamos”_**

 

Cuando los quejidos y el bullicio comenzaron a elevarse de nivel, el nigromante sufrió una lucha interna. Entre girarse y marcharse, dejándoles con sus reproches e inservibles y múltiples opiniones, o aparecerse y poner orden…

 

 ** _“siempre peleando entre ellos,_** ** _vaya pérdida de tiempo”_** – pensó eligiendo la segunda opción.

****

Justo cuando el castaño comenzó a concentrarse para desvanecerse, ya cansado y hastiado de las disputas y la poca información obtenida de los lobos, lo sintió…

Como si se tratara de un cambio en la dirección del viento, seguido por el silencio que acontece al trueno.

**_“pero ¿Qué?”_ **

Girándose a tiempo para verlo, Stiles no perdió detalle de cómo, lo que parecía una gigantesca pared traslúcida, atravesaba la ciudad, trayendo la oscuridad a su paso.

Las luces de todo Beacon hills se apagaban según se acercaba esa misteriosa onda, la cual pasósobre el nigromante sin provocarle ningún daño; pero trayendo las sombras con ella.

 ** _“¿eso era?... están aquí”_** – gruñó tras verse ileso y mirar a su alrededor. –  **_“¿Dónde?”_**

Pero de nada sirvió buscar el origen de la energía, no había ningún rastro. Nada.

Molesto, Stiles pateó el suelo maldiciendo.

 ** _“desgraciados” -_** su mirada vagósobre la ciudad, la cual seguía apagada… y silenciosa. **_– “se han llevado la energía”_**

 

-        Pero… ¿para qué? – poco a poco, desde el centro de la ciudad hacia la periferia, las luces volvieron a encenderse.

 

Incapaz de encontrar una explicación al porqué del uso de tal conjuro, Stiles se giró para comprobar a la manada una vez más.

La sorpresa no tardó en reflejarse en su rostro al ver como los que antes se gritaban y peleaban, ahora se chequeaban entre ellos, para ver si estaban todos bien.

Toda discusión ya olvidada…

 

-        Lo que hay que ver… - sonrió malicioso – mucha disputa de boquilla, pero en el fondo… - concentrándose una vez más para teletransportarse al motel, Stiles comprendió algo – olvidé lo unidos que podían estar cuando tenían un enemigo al que plantar cara…

 

**_“fallo mío…”_ **

Y con eso dicho, desapareció.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^  
> ¿que os ha parecido?

**Author's Note:**

> si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad un kudo o un comentario ^^


End file.
